Mi inocente redtuber
by Nata-alias-Nino
Summary: Rivaille es un escritor un tanto frustrado que se muda a un nuevo apartamento. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que tiene un vecinito con un secreto bastante interesante?. AU. Riren.
1. Prólogo

**Mi inocente redtuber**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los nervios lo carcomían de pies a cabeza. La adrenalina fluía por sus venas descontroladamente ocasionándole escalofríos a cada rato.

Checó por quinta vez en la tarde que ambas puertas estuvieran cerradas con seguro, tanto la del baño compartido como la de la habitación en sí. Todo en orden.

Suspiró profundamente y reacomodó la máscara en su cara, luego, con dedos tambaleantes prendió la cámara previamente enfocada hacia él.

Comenzó el show.

Las sombras anaranjadas y violáceas se colaban apenas por la enorme puerta corrediza, las cortinas entrecerradas se encargaban de dejar pasar sólo la luz necesaria para que se viera bien su cuerpo, más no su cabeza.

Yacía arrodillado en aquella confortable cama queen size, único recuerdo utilizable que quedaba de los que alguna vez fueron sus padres. Y pensar que estaba haciendo ESO en AQUEL mueble. Se sintió una basura, pero pronto recordó los motivos que lo llevaron a tomar una decisión tan desesperada. Tensó la mandíbula y dio inicio, de una vez por todas, a su trabajo.

Con lentitud y movimientos que se podían denominar sensuales comenzó a desabotonar su camisa; era una blanca sencilla, sin ningún logo. Había sido precavido y borrado cualquier indicio que revelara su identidad de al menos 3 metros a la redonda.

Cuando la prenda estuvo fuera de su torso, la lanzó lejos y prosiguió a desabrochar su cinturón con una mano mientras que la otra descendía apenas rozando su cuello hasta detenerse en su rosado pezón. La dejó reposar ahí mientras que el cinto era jalado con algo de violencia y tirado a algún punto de la habitación.

Jadeó audiblemente y comenzó a toquetearse. Circuncidó su tetilla izquierda, dando leves pellizcos y jaloneando mientras su diestra frotaba a un ritmo constante su entrepierna, aún por encima del pantalón y ropa interior.

Estuvo unos segundos así, manoseándose arrodillado pero se detuvo de golpe y optó por recostarse.

Apoyó la cabeza contra una suave almohada, logrando que la parcial oscuridad lo ocultase, pero siempre procurando que su cuerpo quedase dentro del ángulo de visibilidad de la cámara. Separó lo suficiente y dobló las rodillas, dando una hermosa vista de su entrepierna y parte de su culo.

Siguió con sus caricias en aquella área especial hasta que un pequeño bulto se vislumbró y entonces decidió que ya era hora de desvestirse totalmente.

Con parsimonia bajó su pantalón hasta que quedó pendiendo solamente de un tobillo, luego, con un ágil movimiento del pie, la prenda salió volando hasta caer en algún rincón.

Quedando sólo con unos apretados calzoncillos que resaltaban muy bien su trasero, su izquierda descendió zigzagueando juguetonamente por su estómago hasta que quedó a la misma altura que la diestra, justo en el elástico de la prenda interior. Entonces, con un rápido tirón, dejó su miembro al descubierto.

Sólo bajó lo suficiente los calzoncillos como para que pudiera masturbarse a gusto. Inició con suaves caricias en el glande, sobando la punta con el pulgar izquierdo mientras que la derecha se enredaba firmemente en la base de su falo. Gimió quedito e inició con un sube y baja continuo.

Al comienzo mantuvo un ritmo lento, incentivando a que su miembro despierte totalmente, y cuando lo logró y estuvo bien duro, prácticamente se arrancó la prenda interior e inició toqueteos más rudos y rápidos.

Llevó su mano de vuelta al pecho, ahora intercalando las caricias entre ambos pezones, palpándolos, apretando, jalando y pellizcando con brusquedad. El movimiento en su pene también se había empezado a descontrolar, se masturbaba ascendiendo y descendiendo velozmente, al punto que en cuestión de minutos su miembro y dedos ya estaban empapados en líquido preseminal, facilitando el trabajo, haciéndolo más resbaloso y exquisito.

- Nhh… Aahh… - no pudo evitar gemir sonoramente.

Arqueó la espalda. Estaba llegando, lo sentía en su estómago y en sus tensos testículos.

Con premura migró su tacto a ocuparse de ambas bolitas, masajeándolas y presionándolas en puntos específicos que conoció después de años de práctica. Sintió que sus manos eran un regalo divino. Era demasiado delicioso.

Apuró aún más el sube y baja, llegando a tornarlo errático y descontrolado, su mano deslizándose con facilidad y velocidad por aquel mediano falo, gimoteando de placer y moviendo las caderas a un ritmo desesperado.

En cuestión de nada llegó. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer por completo su columna vertebral causándole espasmos que se sentían como la gloria misma y temblándole todas las extremidades. Se vino generosamente, el semen salpicando por su pecho y parte de las sábanas.

Jadeó en voz alta, casi exagerando, casi sobreactuando.

Cuando su respiración volvió a ser acompasada, se dio vuelta y gateó hasta el borde de la cama, donde se encontraba ubicada la bendita cámara. Se posicionó justo enfrente de la lente; se podía apreciar su desnudez, su pecho blanco, aún cubierto de esperma y un pedazo de máscara.

Pasó sus dedos por los restos de su semilla, embadurnándolos lo más posible en el espeso líquido y luego, con lentitud, los llevó a la altura de su rostro, subió la careta con la mano libre y los lamió a conciencia, limpiándolos con erotismo, provocando a la imaginación, degustando su propio sabor.

Finalizó con una sonrisa picarona y luego la cámara quedó en negro. La había apagado.

Se dejó caer totalmente abochornado. Sintió asco de sí mismo, rabia. Había actuado como una puta, lo sabía. Al igual que era consciente de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

A sabiendas de que en cualquier momento sería descubierto, decidió apresurarse a limpiar. Enrolló las sábanas manchadas y recolectó las prendas esparcidas por el suelo; lo depositó todo en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Decidió tomar un baño para quitarse esa sensación desagradable. Pero antes…

Aún desnudo, se acercó a la puerta corrediza que daba a un pequeño balcón. Al estar en el cuarto piso de una serie de departamentos y al ser recién las seis de la tarde de un día hábil no pensó que hubiera nadie como para verlo asomarse. Descorrió las cortinas y dejó que los escasos rayos de sol que quedaban del día le dieran de lleno, entibiando su piel levemente sudada.

Cerró los ojos y despejó la mente. Casi lo logró, de no ser por…

_¿Por qué no sentía el calorcito en su rostro? – _Pensó_ – ¡Ah, claro! Seguía con la máscara de gato puesta…_

Era una careta de plástico, de color blanco con detalles en rojo, detalles como los bordes de los ojos, la nariz, los bigotes a los costados y el interior de aquellas puntiagudas orejas. También tenía delgadas líneas en la frente, distribuidas una en medio y dos a cada lado, dándole la restante simetría a aquel juguete.

La dejó en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Volvió a mirar hacia afuera, desde ahí se veían árboles, algunos pájaros, calles colindantes y casas pequeñas. Vivía en una zona suburbana, o sea, puras familias con niños en edad de ir al colegio o a la secundaria, muy pocos a la preparatoria. Pocos como él o Mikasa. O Armin que también vivía cerca.

Se decidió por salir, tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el brillo del astro, sin embargo no tardó en abrirlos, cuando se acostumbró a la luminosidad, revelando al mundo sus orbes color verde esmeralda… ¿o verde aguamarina? No se sabía a ciencia cierta el color, pero sí se notaba que resplandecían. Resplandecían con inocencia y culpa. Culpa por lo que acababa de hacer.

Dejó que su cabello castaño se meciera un poco más con aquella brisa de otoño. Trató de relajarse y sólo dejar que las cosas fluyan. Apretó los puños infundiéndose valor.

Regresó a su habitación, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta corrediza. Conectó la cámara a la portátil que estaba en su escritorio y entró a internet.

www. redtube .com.

Usuario: GreenKitty.

Contraseña: ******

Había creado la cuenta recién el día anterior…

Sacudió la cabeza, comenzaba a arrepentirse. De inmediato la publicidad bochornosa le saltó, pero la ignoró y fue directo a la sección que le interesaba.

Vídeos. Subir video.

Y le dio clic. Y lo dejó cargando. Subiendo el video que acababa de grabar.

Se llevó ambas palmas al cabello, jaloneándolo con frustración. Tenía miedo, miedo de ser descubierto, miedo de lo que acababa de hacer, miedo de todo.

Recordó que aún estaba sucio y lo usó como excusa. No había vuelta atrás.

Tomó su toalla y se internó en el baño diciéndose a sí mismo que sería lo que debiera ser.

Antes de que saliera, el video ya estaba subido y publicado en aquella página pornográfica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y buano, ¿qué tal? ¿funca? ¿Si? ¿SI? ¿Escribo más? ¿Lo abandono? ¿Algo?**

**xD holi, ando de vacaciones y esta cosa me estaba rondando desde hace hartísimo y nada que la flojera me dejaba escribirla, pero me decidí y al carajo, metámosle.**

**Ok, va a ser un fic larguito, ya tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza, pero como soy una redomada floja, los capítulos serán escritos y subidos cuando haya inspiración para plantar mi c*lo aquí por unas tres o cuatro horas xD**

**Y uhm, eso xD tampoco olvidaré Lechita condensada, ya también pa ese tengo el final pensado, sólo falta que me llegue la musa de la inspireichon y lo escriba :D**

**Blah blah blah blah xD bueh, ahí nos vemos porque igual, creo que la mayoría de ustedes son tías fans de la página de fb Rivaille x Eren fan, ¿no? reitero, CREO.**

**Sino uh, review o inbox, ahora si trataré de responder y no pasarme de pendeja y eso, taus~**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**El nuevo vecino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol brillaba tenuemente en el horizonte, las nubes cubrían en su mayoría el hermoso cielo, los pajaritos cantaban, el ambiente tibio de la época instaba a relajarse y tomar todo con calma. Era uno de esos días que tanto le gustaban a Eren.

Pero en esta ocasión, su prototipo de jornada perfecta se vio arruinada desde tempranas horas de la mañana.

El muchacho yacía en su cama, enredado en las cobijas, feliz, soñando con jovencitas gráciles de buenas curvas, cuando el molesto ruido de un camión en retro dispersó sus fantasías. Trató de ignorarlo y volver a su mundo de ensueño, se dio vuelta sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos. Pasaron unos minutos en relativa somnolencia, casi cayendo de nuevo en el mundo de Morfeo, hasta que…

- ¡Vamos, enanín! ¡No seas tan amargado! – escuchó una voz chillona gritar afuera, probablemente en el corredor.

- No – replicó alguien, lo más posible un hombre, con un tono ronco y frío – Tengo que acomodar y limpiar, nada de fiestas.

- ¡Pfff! – la primera voz hizo una especie de puchero – ¿Por qué no te relajas? Acabas de llegar y ya pareces estreñido… ¿qué pensarán de ti los vecinos?

- Me importa una reverenda mierda lo que piensen los vecinos, ¡ahora ayúdame con esas cajas o lárgate! – escuchó que gruñían en respuesta.

- Sí, sí, lo que usted diga, sargento.

- Tsk…

Y se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

Bufó molesto. Aunque la pequeña charla le había parecido graciosa, se concentró tanto que se le quitaron las ganas de dormir. Se revolcó un par de veces antes de suspirar rendido y levantarse en dirección al baño.

Después de checar que el lado de la habitación de Mikasa estuviera cerrado, se dio una ducha rápida.

Sí, tenían un solo baño. Y compartido. Se encontraba en medio de ambas habitaciones y estaba conectado con una puerta a cada lado. La entrada de la habitación de Eren se abría a la altura de la ducha y el retrete, que prácticamente estaba al lado. Si alguna vez se sentía mal del estómago, era sólo pararse, abrir la puerta, doblar a la izquierda y ¡vualá! a desahogar sus tripas se ha dicho. Por donde Mikasa, al abrir lo primero que te topabas era la lavadora. Más allá, contra la pared del fondo estaba el lavamanos.

Con la toalla aún sobre su húmedo cabello, y secándolo se agachó y tomó el celular que reposaba al lado de su almohada. Lo abrió, era uno de esos modelos algo antiguos con tapita. No podía ni quería costearse algo más moderno. Ése le funcionaba lo suficientemente bien. Se fijó en la hora, recién las 6:53 am.

¡¿Quién carajos hacía un escándalo a las 6:53 de la mañana?!

Ya más tarde se quejaría con la casera.

Se vistió rápidamente, se colocó el uniforme de la preparatoria. Aunque era muy temprano pues sus clases comenzaban a las ocho, pero mejor si se quedaba listo de una vez por todas.

Con malos humos, salió del cuarto pisando fuerte. De inmediato el delicioso olor de la nada inundó sus fosas nasales. Sí, estaban algo pobres; cosas como huevos o tocino no podían ser financiadas, o al menos no a diario.

Con una exhalación conformista se dirigió a la cocina donde se hallaba su hermana, Mikasa.

Bueno, no era realmente su hermana de sangre y esas cosas, era más bien como que los padres de ella y los suyos eran amigos, entonces se conocían prácticamente desde que estaban en pañales. Fueron al mismo kindergarten y escuela primaria. Era de esperarse entonces que cuando los señores Ackerman murieron en un trágico y cliché incendio, la familia Jaeger adoptara a la pequeña pelinegra. Y eso, no era nada del otro mundo y, aunque al principio a Mikasa le costó hablar del tema, a estas alturas ya lo había superado y vivía su vida tranquila y sin mirar demasiado al pasado.

La saludó amablemente como siempre mientras se sentaba en una silla acomodándose en la pequeña mesa para cuatro.

- Hola Mikasa.

- Buenos días Eren – correspondió el saludo mientras le tendía al castaño un tazón con cereal y leche.

- ¿También te despertaron los gritos? – preguntó antes de meter una cucharada desbordante a su boca.

- No, ya estaba despierta desde las seis, sólo me llamó la atención y me asomé a ver.

- ¿Y qué era? – siguió el ojiverde con la boca llena.

- El vecino nuevo.

Eren se atragantó.

- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló escupiendo un poco de cereal masticado - ¡¿Desde cuándo tenemos vecino?!

- Desde hoy – respondió tranquila la muchacha a la vez que terminaba de lavar y secar unos platos que habían quedado de la cena de ayer.

- ¡Pero si no nos avisaron!

- Si lo hicieron. Desde hace un mes. Estabas presente cuando nos dijeron… – habló en un tono que parecía de regaño – Nunca escuchas, Eren… – suspiró cansada.

- ¿Hace un mes? No, yo hubiera… – y se detuvo, recordando por qué no prestó atención en aquella ocasión – Oh…

- ¿Hubieras qué, Eren? – indagó extrañada la pelinegra.

- Nada, ya se te hace tarde para el club, mejor vete – desvió el tema, tratando de no sonar muy cortante.

- Cierto… – dijo checando el reloj en la sala y yendo hacia su habitación a recoger su mochila – No olvides comprar el almuerzo de camino – le recordó por última vez y sin más, salió del apartamento.

Una vez en soledad, Eren abandonó a medias su desayuno, los recuerdos de aquel día invadiendo su mente.

***Flashback***

Era fin de semana, hacía tres días había publicado aquel bochornoso video. No había tenido el coraje de entrar de nuevo. En su mente se ideaban una y mil formas en las que su identidad era descubierta y revelada al mundo, quedando como el pervertido redtuber.

Un escalofrío caló hondo en su columna con sólo imaginarlo.

Bueno, entre más lo postergara, peor sería.

Destapó su portátil y de inmediato entró al navegador. Tecleó aquella página pornográfica y se metió a su perfil. Sí, en el apuro de aquella tarde ni siquiera había cerrado sesión, simplemente subió el video y apagó todo, demasiado sofocado por la vergüenza de lo que había hecho, dejando su grabación a la merced de cuanto extraño se le ocurriera echarle una ojeada al chico con máscara de gato masturbándose. Cerró los ojos y le dio clic al video. Ya tenía el computador en silencio previamente, tanto por la publicidad que a veces saltaba, como si por error le daba a algún otro lado.

Hoy no podía arriesgarse después de todo, Mikasa estaba en la casa.*

Lo que vio lo dejó impactado. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera. En serio, no era posible.

- E-esto… esto es… – tartamudeó, incrédulo.

- ¿Eren? – el llamado de su hermana lo interrumpió – Eren, ven un minuto.

De golpe cerró la laptop, temblando un poco del susto que se llevó al estar tan concentrado. A paso apresurado se dirigió hasta donde estaba la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué quieres, Mik…? – pero se calló al ver que tenían compañía.

- Es la hija de la dueña, quiere hablar con nosotros…

- Ugh…

Allí al lado de Mikasa se encontraba una joven de no más de veinte años, algo bajita, de cabellos negros, ojos marrones y lentes. También pudo notar que poseía pronunciadas caderas y un buen escote.

Ella notó su mirada inquisitiva y en respuesta le sonrió picaronamente.

Eren iba a sonreír de vuelta cuando un escalofrío lo atacó, sintió un aura oscura pues los afilados y amenazantes ojos de Mikasa estaban puestos en su persona. Tragó duro y se forzó a mirar cualquier cosa menos las tetas de aquella chica.

- ¿Qué pasó con la casera? – inició el interrogatorio su hermana.

- Está de viaje – respondió a secas la muchacha.

- ¿A dónde?

- No me dijo…

- Eso suena sospechoso.

Allí iba de nuevo. Siempre acosando a cualquier mujer que osara acercársele a menos de 10 metros. Por cosas así es que no tenía novia. Ni muchas amistades. Ni trabajo…

No, mentía. Eso último era su culpa, nunca podía hacerlos durar.

Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan torpe y descuidado y… bueno, muchos etcéteras más.

Y entonces lo recordó. Lo que había visto hace apenas unos minutos, en su portátil. Su video, la cantidad de visitas que había tenido hasta ahora. Esa cifra tan increíble. 108.975 tíos y tías (o al menos eso quiso creer) habían reproducido su grabación. ¡Y en sólo tres días!

¿Qué pasaría ahora? La verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo funcionaba ese mundo, Jean sólo le había dicho que les pagaban a las personas que subían ESO a ciertas páginas, pero no le explicó nada más. Tampoco estaba tan loco para delatarse y preguntar. Todo había comenzado como una broma pero…

- ¿Eren? – lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad Mikasa - ¿Escuchaste lo que la chica dijo?

- ¿Ah? Sí, claro…

En realidad no había oído ni mierda. Tampoco se percató o se despidió cuando la joven de lentes se marchó. A decir verdad, para lo único que tenía cabeza ahora era para volver a su habitación y averiguar cómo carajos funcionaba redtube, si tantas visitas eran buenas, si tenía suscriptores o algo, si de verdad podía hacer dinero fácil y todas esas cosas molestas.

- ¿Te parece bien eso, Eren? – la pelinegra lucía preocupada, pero él no tenía la remota idea de por qué, sólo quería zanjar el tema.

- Sí, como sea – la cortó abruptamente – Debo ir a acabar una tarea, no me molestes por un rato, ¿sí?

- Está bien… - respondió dolida la chica mientras se resguardaba bajo su bufanda roja (regalo que Eren le dio cuando cumplió un año viviendo con su familia).

- Gracias. Y no te preocupes por la cena, no tengo hambre – Y sin más había vuelto a encerrarse en su cuarto, a descubrir el magnífico mundo de las páginas porno.

***Fin del flashback***

De eso ya hacía un mes… ¡cómo vuela el tiempo!... y vaya que él sabía aprovecharlo.

En esos escasos treinta o más días había aprendido mucho. Bueno, no tanto, pero si lo suficiente como para poder sacar un beneficio monetario de la página. Comenzó buscando en google como cualquier novato; luego migró a un foro, lo cual fue una experiencia un tanto (muy) incómoda debido a la cantidad de viejos verdes que se le insinuaban; después volvió a redtube, a comentar y preguntar en los videos destacados, con miles de suscriptores. Finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro, usó sus escasos ahorros para comprar una membresía y empezó a hacerse de fama por el lugar.

Ya iba por su tercer video, todos habían sido de él masturbándose desde ángulos distintos. En el último incluso se atrevió a usa un disfraz de enfermera… aunque fue una total patada a su dignidad el ir a alquilarlo a la tienda… pero ni modo, hay que hacer sacrificios en esta vida.

Sus visitas ahora no bajaban de 950 mil y ya tenía más de diecisiete mil suscriptores. Hace poco también le llegó una oferta de que "x" producto quería poner publicidad en sus grabaciones. En resumen, desde el comienzo fue un rotundo éxito y no sabía por qué. Quizás porque era uno de los más jóvenes por esos lares o porque destilaba inocencia… buena la cosa era que mientras le generara dinero, todo estaría bien.

Porque en serio ellos necesitaban ese dinero…

Aún no le había dicho a Mikasa que llevaba un mes desempleado o que había sido despedido del minisúper en el que trabajaba por ponerse a pelear a tomatazos y lechugazos con "el cara de caballo". Tampoco le había dicho de su nuevo oficio como… ¿Qué era exactamente? ¿Un exhibicionista? ¿Un putillo?... no sabía ni como denominarse a sí mismo.

Realmente sentía vergüenza de sí mismo y de su cuerpo. Se sentía sucio. Cualquier otro joven se hubiera creído lo máximo y hasta presumiría, pero para él no era grato exponerse así a que cualquier extraño lo viese en internet. Le pesaba enormemente en la moral. Pensó varias veces en mandar todo al mismísimo tajo pero… no podía… porque…

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tocaban la puerta.

Maldijo por lo bajo, pero fue a abrir.

Se sorprendió un poco por lo que vio. Allí al otro lado del marco estaba un hombre un poco más bajo que el, de no más de veinticinco años, o eso le calculó, con una camisa que fue blanca, remangada y totalmente cubierta de polvo; unos pantalones negros con enormes manchas cafés y telarañas; el cabello, con un extraño corte y repleto de serpentinas. Tenía la piel blanca y tersa, facciones delicadas, un hermoso ceño fruncido y ¡ah!... una mirada asesina. Unos hermosos ojos afilados y grises que ahora mismo lo veían como si quisiera enterrarle un puñal repetidas veces en el cuerpo hasta matarlo.

Tragó en seco y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero un pie en medio se lo impidió.

- ¡Oí! – gruñó notoriamente enojado el hombrecillo.

- ¿S-sí? – tartamudeó tembloroso el menor.

- ¿Dónde está el supermercado o cualquier mierda de tienda más cercana que venda productos de limpieza? – preguntó agriamente.

- ¿Quién es usted? – chilló Eren, atemorizado y empujando más la barrera contra aquel pie.

- No me hagas repetirlo, mocoso.

El castaño lo ignoró y usó todo su cuerpo para arremeter en un desesperado intento por cerrar aquella bendita puerta y huir de aquel intimidante extraño.

Pero no se vio venir que aquel pelinegro, a pesar de su porte, tenía más fuerza.

En cuanto Levi vio las intenciones del mocoso de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, lanzó una potente patada contra la madera, logrando que la puerta se abriera de sopetón y lanzando a Eren al piso. El ojiverde cayó sentado, con las piernas abiertas, llevándose la peor parte del golpe su, ahora, adolorido trasero.

- ¡Oiga! ¡¿Quién demonios se cree…?! – comenzó, sobándose la parte dañada y sin alzar la vista, pero quedó paralizado cuando el zapato del mayor pisó con extremada violencia e ímpetu muy (demasiado) cerca de sus partes íntimas.

Comenzó a sudar frío.

Llevó sus atemorizados orbes verdes desde la punta del calzado peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, subiendo por aquel pantalón negro, la camisa, el cuello, los labios, la nariz hasta que irremediablemente acabó fijando su mirar en los oscuros y amenazantes ojos grises de aquel hombre.

Con un rápido movimiento, el pelinegro se inclinó, lo tomó del cuello del uniforme y acercó sus rostros con agresividad.

- Respóndeme, mocoso – bufó, su cálido aliento chocando contra los labios del menor.

- N-no me haga daño – suplicó totalmente cagado de miedo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – interrogó el otro, alzando una ceja, confundido.

- ¡Levi! – chilló una voz detrás de ellos.

- Tsk…

Con lentitud, el aludido soltó al tembloroso mocoso y dirigió su ira a la mujer situada detrás de ellos.

- ¿Ahora qué, Hanji?

La mujer de lentes corrió a socorrer al lloroso estudiante en el piso.

- ¡Mira lo que le has hecho al pobrecillo! – le recriminó mientras ayudaba a Eren a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Quiénes son uste…? ¡¿Señorita Hanji?! – preguntó confuso el menor mientras veía con ojos como platos a la castaña de lentes.

- ¿Jaeger? – igual de asombrada habló la mujer.

- ¿Se conocen? – interrogó el pelinegro.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – chilló totalmente desconcertado el ojiverde.

- Ah, enanín, este chico va al instituto en el que doy clases. Se llama Eren Jaeger.

- Ajá – bufó con indiferencia – ¿Y por qué me debe importar?

- Tú preguntaste – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y pasando el brazo por los hombros del, aún, perdido castaño.

- Señorita Hanji… – la llamó el ojiverde, algo mareado y soltándose del agarre de la de lentes – ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Por qué me atacó?

- ¡¿Ves?! – gritó la aludida dirigiéndose a Levi – ¡Te dije que con ese mal genio ibas a espantar a los vecinos!

- ¿Vecinos? – preguntó alarmado el menor – No me diga que…

Hanji agarró de nuevo a Eren de los hombros, aproximándolo a ella. Lo mismo hizo en un descuido con el pelinegro, y acercando a ambos hombres con rapidez, exclamó con una cantarina sonrisa…

- Si, Eren. Levi es tu nuevo vecino.

_¡Mierda!_ fue lo único que pudo pensar el castaño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***¿Lol? Traté de hacer un chiste de Mikasa/lacasa. Fail.**

**Me da lala explicar la cosa de los papis de Eren o para qué necesita el dinero. Lo haré más adelante, pero tampoco esperen algo super random e ingenioso.**

**En el próx cap hablaremos de porqué Levi estaba tan hecho mier… pero básicamente es porque Hanji es una loquisha.**

**Afsdafadsasda mi amiga me amenazó y me cobró una deuda para que la haga aparecer, ella sabrá reconocerse (¿)**

**Me derrito.**

***Agradecimiento a Dina García (Lluc) por corregirme. Nuestra primera vez juntas fue hermosa (¿) xD**

***Agradecimiento a Ciro por aportar con su extenso conocimiento sobre Redtube y evitarme entrar allí xD (si me mintió en algo o no entendieron cómo funca eso de las visitas y el dinero, pues yo tampoco así que como es AU, ando improvisando :D)**

**Uhm, Feliz Navidad! O si son Grinchs, Feliz Consumismo! :D taus~**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Un vistazo a su interior**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de un prolongado e incómodo silencio, Eren y Hanji lograron salir de aquella habitación pacíficamente. Y por pacíficamente se subentiende que fue una zona de guerrilla.

El primer ataque lo lanzó Hanji, quién básicamente tomó a Levi de los hombros y lo estrujó contra sus pechos para ahogarlo; Eren mientras tanto, como si todo fuera parte de una estrategia planeada con anticipación, corrió hasta su habitación, tomó al vuelo su mochila, se la lanzó al hombro y huyó como alma que lleva el viento, sin mirar atrás, confiando en que la de lentes le había creado esa abertura porque ella sabría cómo salir del apuro por sí misma. En zancadas de a tres gradas llegó hasta el primer piso y allí corrió y corrió hasta que llegó hasta la esquina, donde se consideró a salvo. Prácticamente se desmoronó contra la pared, hasta caer de rodillas y recuperó el aliento.

Se escuchó un grito agudo a la lejanía, probablemente de su maestra y luego todo quedó en calma. Por suerte los alrededores no estaban transitados, aún era bastante temprano para que estudiantes o trabajadores salieran a sus respectivas ocupaciones. Permaneció en la posición en la que encontraba un par de minutos, completamente concentrado en normalizar el latir de su corazón y regular su respiración. Cuando lo logró, se secó el sudor de la frente y temblorosamente se puso de pie, dispuesto a dirigirse a su instituto, pero una mano en su brazo le hizo estremecerse y soltar un chillido.

- ¡Ah! – gritó femeninamente.

- ¡Eren! – exclamó en vuelta Hanji.

- ¿Profesora? ¡Está viva! – profirió, aliviado porque su domicilio no fuera la escena de un crimen.

- Hehe, ¡por supuesto! Y prácticamente sin heridas de guerra – dijo en respuesta la mujer, muy entusiasta.

- ¿Prácticamente? – Y entonces su vista recayó en su camisa, a la altura de su estómago tenía claramente marcada la forma de un zapato - ¡Oh…!

- Considerando que el enanín es una bestia salvaje cuando se trata de la limpieza – tomó una pausa para reír estruendosamente – salí bastante intacta de la batalla.

- ¿Él está bien? – se animó a preguntar el muchacho, un pelín preocupado por el bienestar del pelinegro.

- ¿Levi? ¡Pfff! ¡¿Te interesa más su bienestar que el mío?! – chilló melodramáticamente mientras se quitaba los lentes y limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria - ¡Oh, Eren, me has decepcionado!

- ¡N-no! ¡No quise decir eso! – se excusó el menor.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Es broma, relájate! – dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa – Claro que él está bien, ni siquiera se mareó cuando usé a mis nenas – y al decir esto acunó ambos senos con sus manos – tampoco tuvo consideración alguna al plantarme esa patada. Tengo suerte de tener piernas más largas y poder correr más rápido.

Eren sólo pudo desviar la mirada totalmente sonrojado ante el acto desvergonzado de su maestra. Ella lo notó y rió bajito por la inocencia del ojiverde.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó poniéndose recta y marchando a paso militar delante del castaño.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! – y sin más trotó hasta ponerse al lado de la mujer.

Caminaron en silencio por las suburbanas calles de aquel barrio. A pie desde la residencia Jaeger, tomaba apenas quince minutos alcanzar su preparatoria.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando Hanji rompió el silencio.

- ¿Quieres saber más de Levi? – ofreció neutralmente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? – replicó el menor bastante extrañado.

- Por si algún día lo necesitas para defenderte. Levi es bastante difícil de tratar al comienzo, pero si te ganas su confianza es un pan de… – se detuvo un momento, como meditándolo – no, olvídalo, aún con los años que llevo de conocerlo es tosco, bruto, insensible y amargado, pero te aseguro que al principio era peor – finalizó volteando a ver al castaño con una sonrisa sincera.

- Eh, bueno… – aceptó Eren, no del todo convencido.

Los ojos de Hanji brillaron maliciosamente aún por detrás de sus lentes. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Eren, sumado un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. El presentimiento de que acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida recorriéndolo.

* * *

Muerto.

Muerto de cansancio. Así se encontraba el pobre Eren Jaeger.

Con pasos arrastrados el ojiverde se dirigió a su salón de clases. El recorrido con la señorita Hanji había sido agotador, no se calló en ningún momento. Casi veinte minutos de puro monólogo que iba desde las aficiones del pelinegro (los primeros cinco minutos habló de eso) hasta los últimos descubrimientos de la ciencia (los siguientes quince, y hubiera seguido sino fuera porque se topó con la enfermera Petra y él aprovechó para huir). En resumen fue un blablabla inentendible y exhaustivo. Sentía que cada palabra que le soltaba le arrebataba un pedacito de energía hasta dejarlo totalmente seco. Entendía que su profesora de biología fuera apasionada y amara lo que hacía, pero ¡¿a él qué carajos le importaban todos esos virus con nombres raros y enfermedades endémicas y demás tonterías de las que le había platicado?! ¡No iba a ser doctor o científico, no necesitaba saber nada de eso!

Con un cansado suspiro se esparramó en su respectivo asiento, ignorante del medio que le rodeaba, pues a las 7:40 de la mañana un lunes, supuso que nadie estaría allí.

- ¿Eren? – le llamó una suave voz.

- ¿Armin? – exclamó sorprendido, volteándose y viendo a su amigo, allá en el último asiento a la derecha, al lado de la ventana.

- Eren, ¿qué haces acá tan temprano? Las clases inician a las 8:30… – indagó el pequeño rubio mientras dejaba de lado su libro y se levantaba para ir hasta donde el castaño.

- ¡Armin! – chilló el ojiverde parándose de un salto y en tres zancadas alcanzando al ojiazul para abrazarlo efusivamente.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó algo confundido el más bajo, por lo general Eren no era así de afectuoso.

- Tengo sueño… cansancio… y nuevo vecino… – soltó con frustración el castaño.

- Anda, cuéntamelo todo – le instó Armin, separándolo sentándose en el banco más cercano.

* * *

El resto de la mañana pasó con tranquilidad. Eren conversó con Armin hasta que tocó la campana y dieron inicio las clases, le contó todo el incidente con su vecinito y la profesora, pero omitió los datos que la misma le diera sobre Levi, luego tocaron temas triviales como el clima y los próximos exámenes. No prestó atención en ninguna materia, se quedaba dormido en intervalos o sino se le cerraban los párpados y debía darse pequeñas bofeteadas para avisparse. Por culpa de ello recibió al menos tres reprimendas.

Ya al mediodía, ambos amigos se dirigieron a la cantina a encontrarse con Mikasa. A pesar de que los anteriores años habían quedado juntos, éste fue diferente y la pelinegra acabó en otra clase, por lo que sólo se veían al almuerzo.

Entre todo el lío ocurrido en su apartamento, el castaño había pasado por alto el comprar algo en el minisúper antes de llegar al instituto, por lo que, muy al pesar de su bolsillo, tuvo que conformarse con la excesivamente cara y repugnante comida de la cafetería, además de haber recibido una buena regañada de parte de Mikasa por "olvidadizo" e irresponsable.

Cuando sonó el timbre de regreso a los salones, se despidieron, la pelinegra recordándole que ese día trabajaría hasta tarde y que no la esperara a cenar, también recomendándole que se esforzara en su respectivo oficio como "etiquetador" en el minisúper. Eren sólo respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

Cuando ya cada cual fue por su lado, el rubio a su lado le habló.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a Mikasa que te despidieron?

- ¡Shh! Ella no puede saberlo, me mataría – le acalló el ojiverde, poniendo ambas manos en la boca del más pequeño.

- Pero Eren, ¿qué harás cuando te pida el sueldo? Te has librado un mes diciendo que te lo retuvieron, pero en algún momento te lo pedirá y entonces estarás frito – replicó el ojiazul, retirando suavemente ambas palmas de Eren.

- Bueno… yo… ya conseguí otra forma de ganar dinero.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

- E-es un negocio online…

- Explícate.

- Te lo contaré después, ya se nos hace tarde.

Y era verdad, eran de los últimos en el pasillo. Trotaron hasta su salón y alcanzaron a llegar antes que la maestra.

Pasaron así las horas, con Eren nervioso por haber hablado de su nuevo "empleo". Debía inventar una excusa rápido.

Cuando dieron las tres dela tarde, ambos amigos tomaron sus cosas y las guardaron en sus respectivas mochilas. El castaño acabando primero y acercándose al asiento de Armin.

- Ah, Eren, lo había olvidado – dijo el rubio volteándose a ver al aludido – Hoy no podré acompañarte, quedé con Jean en la biblioteca para estudiar.

Jean estaba en el salón de Mikasa, sin embargo vivía acosando al ojiazul. Esto ponía de malas a Eren, más aún sabiendo que era culpa de ese cara de caballo el que fuera despedido. Si antes apenas lo pasaba, ahora lo detestaba más… aunque la idea que le dio en broma de volverse un "pornotuber" si le sirvió… no es como si pudiera admitirlo o agradecérselo de todas formas.

- Ah, está bien – suspiró – Suerte con la yegua esa.

- Eren… no lo llames así… – le reclamó el rubio.

- Sólo te usa, Armin, no sé cómo puedes ser su amigo.

- No es cierto. Si lo conocieras mejor sabrías que es un buen sujeto.

- Sí, sí, lo que digas – agitó la mano desinteresadamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Hasta mañana, Eren – le despidió su amigo.

- Bye, Armin.

* * *

El camino a casa lo realizó en relativa calma, sólo cuando estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras hasta el piso en donde se encontraba su hogar, (que por cierto es el cuarto y último) un miedo desgarrador le azotó. Su vecino seguía allí. Iba a vivir allí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y él tendría que convivir con él por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Por alguna razón el recuerdo de aquella intimidante mirada gris le aterró de sobremanera, le hizo estremecerse y sobarse los brazos tras sentir su piel tornarse como la de una gallina.

A paso lento subió cada peldaño, hasta inevitablemente llegó. Todo estaba desierto.

El complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía era simple. Constaba de cuatro pisos, dos departamentos medianos en cada uno y un corredor al aire libre, cubierto sólo por el barandal de seguridad. Las escaleras se encontraban ubicadas intercaladas: el primer piso en el lado izquierdo, segundo a la derecha, tercero a la izquierda, siempre al final del pasillo. En el cuarto piso, donde él vivía habían una escaleras, sí, pero estas estaban en la pared, a un costado y llevaban a la azotea. Casi nadie iba allí, no había prácticamente nada, sólo un techado pequeño y basura. También contaban con un pequeño estacionamiento propio, con cabida para al menos cuatro autos, pero nadie en ese lugar tenía uno, salvo la hija de la dueña.

Con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, el ojiverde avanzó hasta su puerta, sacó la llave y cuando la estaba metiendo en la cerradura, una mano en su hombro lo hizo dar un saltito y voltear asustado.

- Hey, mocoso – le habló Levi con voz ronca.

- H-hola… – tartamudeó en respuesta.

Ahora el mayor no se veía todo hecho mierda. Estaba limpio y se había cambiado. Llevaba una mangalarga negra y un pantalón casual. Su cabello se encontraba perfecto, se percató que el corte que poseía era muy al estilo militar y eso le extrañó pues jamás habían estado de moda.

- Llegó una carta para ti poco después que saliste huyendo – lo sacó de sus cavilaciones el pelinegro.

- ¿Eh?

- Si… ven un momento – señaló a su apartamento – la guardé entre mis libros pero luego los de la mudanza trajeron más cajas y honestamente no sé exactamente dónde estará.

- … - Eren no dijo nada, sólo lo miró fijo.

- Acomodando un poco creo que aparecerá – dijo en tono neutral.

- ¿Es esto una excusa barata para que le ayude? – preguntó algo temeroso.

- Ya que te ofreces…

- ¡¿Eh?!

Sin decir una palabra más, el ojigris se adentró en su departamento, y Eren, con un suspiro resignado, lo siguió, total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y era una buena forma de ganarse la confianza de aquel hombre. Además de saciar un poquito la curiosidad que le inspiraba.

Apenas cruzó el marco, quedó deslumbrado, todo brillaba… de limpio. Literalmente el piso de madera relucía, las paredes blancas estaban intactas, sin una ínfima mancha. Habían muchas cajas, si, también un librero enorme y lo que parecía ser un sillón. Avanzó, quitándose los zapatos y dejando allí también su mochila. Se calzó unas pantuflas azules que estaban en el desnivel de la entrada y supuso eran para él.

Había una no muy larga pared, no más de dos metros, era la separación entre la puerta y la cocina. La susodicha también brillaba y se veía costosa. El lavaplatos era de mármol y acero inoxidable y se extendía para dar cabida a un horno-cocina integrado, igual platinado. La alacena se veía de buena madera, café claro con detalles, que supuso, eran naturales del árbol de origen. Había también allí otros tantos paquetes de papel sin abrir. ¡Ah! Y una mesa para cuatro personas con sus respectivas sillas, igual de madera costosa.

- Mocoso…

- ¡Ah! – se sobresaltó el castaño, había estado tan concentrado mirando que no se percató que Levi estaba a su lado.

- Toma… – le dijo extendiéndole unos guantes de látex, una pañoleta blanca, un delantal del mismo color y un barbijo.

- ¿Para qué es esto? – preguntó confuso.

- No creo que quieras limpiar el baño sin protección.

- ¡¿Limpiar el baño?! ¡Usted dijo que íbamos a ordenar algunas cosas! – chilló Eren exaltado. Había aceptado ayudarle a organizar sus pertenencias, sí, pero era más que nada una inversión para ganárselo y de paso saciar su intriga por él.

- Y eso haré. Tú te encargarás de dejar mi inodoro impecable – declaró monótonamente el pelinegro.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué le hace pensar que haría algo como eso?! – el hombre estaba loco si pensaba que él iba a hacer semejante ridiculez.

- Tsk… está bien, te pagaré.

Eren abrió la boca para mandar a ese sujeto bien para el tajo, pero la cerró a nueva cuenta, percatándose que, en realidad, un poco de dinero no le vendría mal. Aunque llevaba los videos y le iba bien, aún no sabía cuándo y cómo le pagarían. Se suponía que debían depositarlo a su cuenta en el banco, pero hasta la fecha nada. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Habían dicho que lo contactarían y todo, pero él no sabía cuándo sería eso.

Suspiró de nuevo. Estaba cansado, estresado y, aún, un poco atemorizado, pero no podía darse el lujo de rechazar dinero que NECESITABA.

- Está bien – murmuró rendido.

- Los implementos están allá adentro. Última puerta al final del pasillo – dijo señalándole el lugar correcto.

- Sí… – se dirigió a donde le indicaron, no sin antes tomar lo ofrecido para cubrirse.

El baño en sí era mediano. No estaba tan sucio. Contaba con una tina-ducha, un lavamanos, un espejo y el retrete, casi los mismos artículos que el suyo, sólo que distribuidos de otra forma, y claro, sin dos puertas.

Con mucha pereza, se remangó el uniforme escolar e inició el trabajo de limpiar todo. Había un balde con todo lo necesario: un cepillo para el escusado, cloro, quitamanchas, desinfectante, etc. Comenzó con la bañera, que aparte del polvo, tenía algunas marcas de moho. Le costó un poco quitarlas. El lavamanos era de cerámica, estaba intacto, sólo lo lavó y desinfectó, lo mismo con el espejo. En el inodoro se tardó un poco más, estaba en buen estado, pero muy manchado, con hongos incluso. Le ardieron los ojos de tanto cloro que usó.

Cuando creyó que todo estuvo listo, se secó el sudor y fue a buscar a Levi para decirle que había acabado.

Por su parte el mayor estaba en la cocina, ya había saco toda su vajilla y estaba perfectamente organizada según frecuencia de uso y utilidad. También había re-lavado todo. Ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla, doblando las cajas para meterlas al cesto de reciclaje.

- Eh… señor… – llamó tímidamente el ojiverde – acabé.

- Yo decido eso.

El pelinegro se levantó y se dirigió hasta el baño. Eren le siguió a una distancia prudente.

Ojeó todo detalladamente, pasando su dedo incluso por la superficie. Eren empezó a ponerse nervioso por tan detallada inspección.

- No está mal – declaró al fin el ojigris – sólo te falta el piso.

- ¡¿Qué?! – semi gritó Eren - ¿Tengo que limpiar el piso también?

- Trabajo completo, mocoso.

- ¡Agh!

- Apresúrate – y sin más dejó a Eren solo en el cuarto.

De muy mala gana y prácticamente echando humo por la nariz, el castaño cumplió su misión. Le dolió en el orgullo, pero no tenía de otra.

Cuando finalizó, depositó todo, incluida la pañoleta y el delantal, en el pasillo. Pisando fuerte fue a encarar de nuevo al enano.

- Ya – bramó mientras arrojaba con brusquedad el barbijo y guantes sobre la mesa.

Levi quien seguía doblando cajas sentado, alzó la vista para ver al castaño.

- Ajá…

- ¿Encontraste mi carta? – exigió molesto Eren debido a la indiferencia del mayor.

El aludido se paró y sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón, se lo extendió a Eren. El ojiverde sólo abrió los ojos como platos y después frunció el ceño totalmente irritado.

- ¡Siempre la tuviste! – remarcó lo obvio.

- No soy un hombre desordenado – aclaró con simpleza el pelinegro.

- Págame – demandó, conteniendo lo más posible su creciente rabia.

Levi, sin decir una palabra, se dirigió hasta la puerta enfrente del baño y se perdió en aquella habitación. Al poco rato salió. Eren ya se encontraba en la entrada, calzándose sus zapatos, no quería permanecer más tiempo del necesario en aquel departamento del mal. El ojigris le extendió un billete de veinte dólares.

- Está de broma…

- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Creías merecer más?

- ¡No me maté no sé cuántas horas limpiando un inodoro ajeno para que me paguen míseros veinte dólares! – gritó el chico, perdiendo al fin la cabeza y dando rienda suelta a su ira.

- Sólo fueron dos horas. Además es tu culpa por ser tan lento – espetó neutral el mayor.

- ¡¿Sólo dos horas?! – chilló - ¡¿SÓLO DOS HORAS?! ¡AGH!

- Silencio, llamas la atención.

- NO PIENSO CALLARME, ¡USTED ME ESTÁ ESTAFANDO!

- Mocoso, hablo en serio.

- ¡QUE NO! ¡USTED SE ESTÁ APROV…!

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque un puñetazo en su estómago lo mandó directo contra la pared, resbalándose por ella hasta caer al suelo, sentado.

- ¡Afh! – tosió tratando de llevar aire a sus aplastado pulmones - ¿Q-qué…?

- Escúchame bien mocoso, sólo repetiré esto UNA vez.

Eren tembló. Levi se había agachado hasta quedar a su mismo nivel, una mano peligrosamente apoyada a un costado de su cabeza. El pelinegro se acercó hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

Tragó duro y desvió la vista de aquellos afilados orbes grises. O al menos trató, porque con la mano libre, Levi clavó sus garras en su mentón y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. A sus profundos e intimidantes ojos.

- Nadie me habla así y menos en mi propia casa – escupió Levi, veneno inyectado en cada palabra.

Eren asintió dolorosamente.

- Tampoco acepto que niñatos como tú vengan a querer darme órdenes, menos decirme cuánto debo pagarles – prosiguió hablando con cizaña – más bien deberías estar agradecido de que no vengué por lo de esta mañana.

- P-pero yo no… ¡Ngh!

- No te he dado permiso para hablar, pequeña mierda – lo acalló el mayor apretando con más fuerza su mandíbula – me importa un reverendo carajo si Hanji tuvo la culpa, tú estuviste allí y fuiste partícipe.

- N-no… – gimió el castaño.

- Esa cuatro ojos de pacotilla pudo haber sido quién me tiró el café y la demás mierda encima, pero tú fuiste el crío inútil que no quiso cooperar y me retrasó todo el trabajo – prosiguió el pelinegro.

- ¡Ngh… hh! – se quejó Eren, sintiendo cómo el dolor aumentaba.

- Además del lío que me gané cuando subió la casera por todo el griterío de Hanji – continuó el otro.

- Nn…hh… - No pudo más.

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por la mejilla de Eren.

- Y no llores – bufó el ojigris, soltando su agarre y parándose de nuevo.

- ¡Ahh!... D-duele… – susurró quedito el menor mientras se sobaba y limpiaba las pequeñas gotitas acumuladas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

- Espero que hayas entendido mi punto, mocoso. Toma tus cincuenta dólares y lárgate – ordenó mientras le extendía el billete.

- ¿Ah? – Eren le miró confundido mientras se erguía tembloroso - ¿No eran veinte?

- Si eres tan barato… – e hizo el amago de guardar el dinero.

- ¡No! – chilló el ojiverde y rápidamente tomó la suma ofrecida – … gracias…

- A ti. Ahora largo – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

El castaño permaneció unos minutos en el recibidor, anonadado y sin saber exactamente qué había pasado. Al final salió de su estupor, tomó su mochila que seguía a un costado y salió corriendo del departamento ajeno.

Con premura, enterró su llave en la cerradura de su hogar y con manos tembleques abrió la puerta. Avanzó aún confundido y asustado hasta su habitación, tiró todo en la cama y se deshizo de sus prendas. Se adentró en el baño, directo a la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia le calmara los nervios.

Después de un buen rato bajo el chorro, dejó escapar un suspiro y se llevó el cabello mojado hacia atrás, dejando su frente despejada.

- ¿Qué carajos fue eso? – pensó en voz alta mientras llevaba su mano al pecho. Su corazón latía desbocadamente – Mierda…

No supo a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentía, si rabia, miedo, frustración o shock, lo único que le quedaba claro era que no quería tener nunca más nada que ver con ese estúpido y atemorizante vecino suyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tres y media de la mañana :D pero yo acababa esto hoy u HOY. (Cualquier erroe es por eso también D;)**

**Esto es más como relleno (¿) no sé, no dice nada interesante xD sólo es el primer acercamiento, pero ya desde el próximo capítulo se pone interesante. LO JURO.**

**Por cierto, ya no que hallé cómo meterlo, lo que pasó con Levi en el capi anterior, el porqué estaba todo sucio es que Hanji, en su afán de convencerlo de que haga party hard por la mudanza, le reventó uno de esos conitos que lanzan serpentinas en la cara y, pss, en eso también le derramó la taza de café encima. xD polvo y demás a causa de la suciedad del depa. Los pisos no se limpian solo, ni se friegan de pie.**

**Lalalalala D; me costó un mundo superar la flojera, Dina sabe que llevo diciendo que escribiría este cap desde hace días atrás pero siempre acababa distraída o algún pedo eweU sorry.**

**Próx cosa que actualice es lechita condensada. PROMETO ESCRIBIR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, NO ME PEGUEN ;A;**

**Las amo :DD mierda que con dos capis y he tenido como un millón de reviews, pervis,las amo (es pk dice redtuber, no? *cara de 1313*)**

**Ok, eso, LAS HAMO. Bye owo**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Descubierto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su mano descendió sensualmente por sobre aquel uniforme de secundaria estilo marinerito. Se detuvo al llegar a su entrepierna y comenzó a sobar, apretando levemente a ratos, hasta que poco a poco un pequeño bulto se irguió debajo de la falda.

Aún por sobre la delgada tela tomó aquel falo semi endurecido y comenzó a masturbarse, echándose levemente para atrás, sin llegar a recostarse, sólo curvando su espalda incómodamente y subiéndosele así la prenda de abajo dejando al descubierto sus suaves muslos, adjunto al hecho de que no llevaba ropa interior.

Con la mano libre subió la holgada y casi transparente blusa, al menos lo suficiente para juguetear con sus erectos pezones. Se entretuvo pellizcándolos, trazando círculos alrededor y jalándolos. Inclusive utilizó las puntas que sobresalían de su corbata en forma de lazo para generar un agradable cosquilleo en ellos, excitándose más hasta tener su hombría totalmente dura.

Gimiendo como una ramera, cambió su posición, no sin antes quitarse y arrojar la molesta parte de arriba del uniforme y posteriormente subirse la falda hasta el estómago, revelando su mojado y palpitante miembro a la cámara. Separando bien ambas piernas y apoyando todo su peso en los pies y su palma izquierda, se las arregló para que su cuerpo no tocase la cama, quedando prácticamente en el aire (aunque sólo eran unos centímetros). En esa incómoda postura continuó con su labor de darse placer, aumentando el ritmo en el que su mano subía y bajaba. Se podía apreciar perfectamente un primer plano de su falo y de su sonrosado ano que comenzaba a contraerse y bombear conforme Eren alcanzaba un punto de mayor éxtasis.

Obviamente conforme el menor se acercaba al clímax sus extremidades se volvían de gelatina, ocasionando esto que su brazo flaqueara y acabara recostado, aún exponiendo sus bajos y jadeando exageradamente.

De un momento a otro su diestra bajó la velocidad de sus caricias, y se centró más en juguetear en la punta del glande, pasando su pulgar y presionándolo ligeramente, arrebatándole gemidos no tan ficticios. Si bien el miembro del castaño no estaba circuncidado, ello no menguaba la sensibilidad que poseía en aquel punto en específico. Se podría decir que era su zona más erótica y que le hacía ver estrellas.

Con la espalda curvada y los ojos cerrados tras aquella máscara, Eren tanteó con la izquierda en la cama, hasta que dio con el envase que buscaba. Alzó temblorosamente ambas piernas y las flectó sobre su estómago, dando una perfecta vista de su entrada. Tragó duro, esa sería la primera vez que haría aquello.

Con un fino "plop" abrió la tapa a presión de aquel bote. Lo llevó hasta la altura de su entrepierna y dejó que abundante contenido chorreara, embadurnando tanto su pene como su trasero, facilitando aún más el trabajo de masturbarse y, dentro de unos segundos, su cometido de meterse los dedos. O al menos eso esperaba, le tenía fe al lubricante.

Aún con la duda carcomiéndole, llevó dos de sus dígitos hasta la separación entre sus testículos y su ano, deslizándolos alrededor, acariciando y sobando aquella zona, tratando de liberar la tensión de la que era preso, de relajarse para lo que vendría.

Aumentó la velocidad con la que ascendía y descendía su miembro, encontrando el contraste del líquido frío y resbaloso contra su tibia mano exquisito. Las piernas le vibraban suspendidas en el aire debido a los movimientos bruscos y hasta desesperados que había adquirido, llegando incluso a hacer chirriar su lecho. Su voz se había distorsionado hasta hacerse aguda y casi femenina, claro que era un poco forzado pues en una situación real nunca chillaría como gata en celo.

Sintiendo como su interior ardía en señal del pronto orgasmo, decidió dejar de prolongar lo inevitable, así que de una adentró ambos dedos en su cavidad, deslizándose con dificultad para ser expulsados a nueva cuenta porque el orificio se contrajo, negándoles el paso. Suspiró profundo, sabía que era su culpa y no podía dar un mal espectáculo, sólo serían unos minutos a lo mucho, tampoco creía aguantar más, ya estaba cansado y sentía que el clímax estaba próximo. Volvió a intentar, esta vez su mente recordándole que relajara los músculos y, victoriosamente, ambos dedos se hicieron camino hasta su interior. Le dolió, sí, pero no fue tan grave.

Después de unos segundos acopándose a la incomodidad (y otro tanto a la vergüenza que le carcomía por hacer aquello), dio inicio a las autoestocadas, curvando ambos dígitos en busca de aquel punto que le habían dicho, lo haría ver blanco.

No lo encontró, pero sin embargo se sintió sofocado, como si mil soles le estuvieran quemando desde sus entrañas. La habitación se sentía un horno también. No supo si era real o se debía al extremo morbo y gustillo que le provocó estar dedeándose, de todas formas no le importó la razón. La mano que se encargaba de brindarle placer a su miembro se descontroló, volviendo sus movimientos erráticos y salvajes. El sudor le bañaba todo el cuerpo y caía desde sus convulsas y debiluchas piernas aún semi flectadas a su estómago. Su mente se encontraba nublada en puro placer y sus gemidos fingidos dejaron de serlo para dar paso a su auténtica voz.

Adentrándose lo más que pudo y sin la necesidad de haber tocado su próstata, Eren se vino. Gritando incoherencias, sumido totalmente en su orgasmo e ignorando al mundo que le rodeaba. El semen brotó alto y abundante, manchándole los muslos y el bajo vientre.

Se dio un minuto para recuperar el aliento, luego, todo gelatinoso y aún con la sensación post orgásmica, gateó hasta la cámara y la apagó.

Se volvió a dejar caer contra la cama, jadeando. Se quitó la máscara y se limpió la cara. Sentimientos encontrados le inundaron el pecho.

¿En serio había tomado en cuenta los comentarios de los usuarios y se había metido los dedos? ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y le había gustado?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no lo había disfrutado! … fue… fue fingido…

_Claro, semejante orgasmo que tuvo fue un acto, una farsa… _

- Aagghh… - lloriqueó dándose vuelta y hundiendo el rostro en la almohada – no soy un puto marica para que me vayan esas cosas…

Pero lo había hecho. Y con el uniforme escolar de Mikasa, de cuando iba a la secundaria.

Se sentía tan sucio…

Pero todo fuera por el dinero. El dinero que necesitaban, tanto él como su hermana para sobrevivir.

- Ah… – suspiró – mejor me doy una ducha y limpio este desastre.

* * *

La mañana siguiente comenzó con la misma rutina de toda la vida: su hermana había salido temprano a sus actividades en el club de judo y él se quedó a cargo de preparar los almuerzos.

Mientras picaba los vegetales para meterlos en la sartén y saltearlos, alguien tocó la puerta. Apagó el fuego y limpiándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba fue a abrir.

- ¿Sí? Buenos dí… – casi se cae sentado al ver quién era – ¡¿Qué hace usted acá?!

- Qué manera de saludar, mocoso – escupió con cizaña Levi.

- D-disculpe… – farfulló atemorizado.

- Como sea, deberías decirle al estúpido cartero que se fije bien dónde entrega el correo – espetó agriamente el pelinegro mientras le extendía un sobre – Estoy cansado de recibir tu correspondencia.

- ¿Ah? – Eren no entendió muy bien a qué se refería, pero todo cobró sentido cuando reconoció aquel sello en el remitente – ¡Oh, gracias! – exclamó arrebatándole la carta de las manos con rapidez.

- Tsk… – el ojigris sólo lo miró extrañado unos segundos para después volver a adentrarse en su apartamento, cerrando de un portazo.

- Qué mal genio… – susurró el castaño haciendo lo propio y volviendo a la cocina.

Hacía aproximadamente dos meses desde que ocurrió el incidente con Levi, y desde entonces había evitado lo más posible a su vecino. En ese tiempo sólo se habían visto unas contadas veces en la tarde, cuando Eren volvía de la preparatoria, ya que por lo general el amargado ese vivía encerrado en su departamento, haciendo quién-sabe-qué.

Bueno, él lo sabía, Hanji le había contado aquel primer día. Recordarlo le produjo un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

Sacudiendo aquellas memorias de su mente, fijó su atención en el sobre que había recibido. Era el segundo y contenía el pago "por su trabajo". No exactamente dinero, pero sí una carta con un código el cual debía confirmar en el banco para que le llegara su verdadero depósito.

Lo abrió entusiasmado, esta vez habían tardado demasiado en enviárselo.

Leyó con rapidez los párrafos impresos en ese papel, saltándose la gran mayoría de las palabras, dirigiendo su vista a lo único que le importaba, el monto ganado.

Contuvo un grito ahogado, era menos que la primera vez. ¿Qué había pasado? Sus videos seguían siendo bien vistos, aunque no había subido más que tres en ese lapso, los exámenes no se lo habían permitido, por ello es que había grabado ESE el día anterior, porque sería especial y lo tendría de reserva para cuando su público decayera y por ende, sus ganancias, pero jamás creyó que ello pasaría tan pronto…

Recordó la euforia y alegría que sintió cuando recibió el primer sobre. Comparado con su reacción de ahora, se notaba una gran diferencia…

***Flashback***

Con sólo una toalla envuelta en la cintura, Eren salía de la ducha, aún nebuloso por la contradictoria y violenta actitud de Levi.

Se dejó caer en la cama, importándole bien poco si su cuerpo y su cabello seguían mojados, se dio vuelta, tratando de enterrar su rostro en la almohada cuando una molestia a la altura de las costillas se lo impidió. Se irguió sentándose sobre sus rodillas y tomó el dinero, las llaves y el sobre que previamente había tirado sin una pizca de delicadeza en su lecho. Guardó el billete en su billetera que estaba en la mesita de noche y arrojó allí mismo sus llaves. Se entretuvo observando la carta, nunca antes le había llegado ese tipo de correspondencia, es decir, no tenía parientes en ningún lado, ni dentro o fuera del país, ni estaba suscrito a nada. Aquel sobre y su contenido eran un misterio para él.

- Bueeeno… a ver qué es… – se dijo a si mismo mientras rasgaba el papel sin haberse detenido siquiera a mirar el remitente.

Adentro estaba sólo una hoja impresa.

Con mucha pereza empezó a leer el texto, bastante extrañado por tanto misterio, pero cuando llegó a cierta parte sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera.

Se levantó de golpe, trastabillando sin caer, pero chocando inevitablemente contra la pared. Apretó más el papel entre sus manos, como si quisiera aferrarse a él. Su cara era clara muestra expresiva de sorpresa y felicidad. Cuando hubo acabado de leer, una sonrisa bobalicona se plasmó en sus labios, casi de oreja a oreja.

Llevó la carta contra su pecho y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, incluso giros, hasta que chocó con los pies de la cama y volvió a caer en ella, riendo tontamente como el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Era de redtube, bueno de la parte administrativa. Le comunicaban que debido al éxito de sus videos y su creciente popularidad, varios grupos publicitarios querían poner sus productos en los anuncios que saltaban en sus videos, y cotizando, le iban a pagar la suma de seiscientos dólares por el uso del espacio.

- Seiscientos dólares… – repitió embobado - ¡Wow…!

A decir verdad no era una suma tan considerable, pero era el triple de lo que ganaría si siguiera trabajando en ese estúpido minisúper.

Volvió a releer, al final habían puesto una especie de código que tendría que presentar en el banco para que el depósito del dinero a su cuenta fuera concretado. No entendió por qué hacían tanto problema y no simplemente le daban el monto en efectivo, pero supuso que sería debido a los múltiples hackers que hay por la vida y que podrían falsificar ya sea su cuenta o su dirección. Como fuera, no le importó realmente, a primera hora del día siguiente iría a cobrar su "sueldo".

Aún destilando felicidad por cada poro de su piel, tomó el sobre que aún yacía tirado cerca de las almohadas, curioso de ver el remitente. Se llevó una decepción, pues en lugar de un nombre o un seudónimo simplemente ponía un sello rojo con las letras "RDT" en medio. Suspiró.

Agarró todos los papeles y los guardó en el cajón de su mesita de noche, el cual posteriormente cerró con llave.

Se dio vuelta y quedó echado mirando al techo, pequeñas risillas bobaliconas de colegiala enamorada se le escapaban a ratos. Al fin tenía dinero, ya no tendrían que vivir sólo de lo que ganaba Mikasa porque a él "se lo habían retenido".

Sin embargo no era un despilfarrador, tenía que organizar muy bien sus gastos para hacer que el dinero durara, además de ahorrar los saldos para la universidad.

Sí, esa era su meta, poder pagar una universidad para que Mikasa asista.

Su hermana, tras el deceso de los señores Jaeger, se había convertido en el pilar de aquella reducida familia de dos; desde muy pequeña había conseguido trabajos esporádicos que le quitaban tiempo de estudio, de sueño, de compartir con sus amigos y de ser una niña normal, con una rutina normal, y aunque sabía que ella no lo hacía obligada sino por el inmenso cariño y gratitud que le tenía, nunca pudo quitarse ese sentimiento de culpa e inutilidad. Había insistido a la pelinegra para que le dejase también laborar en algún sitio, a medio tiempo, pero la chica se había opuesto totalmente bajo la excusa de que él debía concentrarse en mejorar sus notas para entrar a una buena preparatoria, cosa que hizo. Ahora mismo sino fuera porque la vida se les iba dificultando cada vez más y mantenerse era día a día más duro, ella no le habría permitido ser el "etiquetador" que "era" en aquel minisúper.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con algo de pesar. Si este "negocio" iba tan bien como parecía, su sueño de educar a Mikasa y pagarle por todo lo que hizo por él se podría hacer realidad. Y hasta, quien sabe, él también podría unírsele allá en la educación superior.

Tal vez aspiraba a mucho. Tal vez sólo era un soñador e iluso…

Se palmeó las mejillas con ambas manos y desterró esos pensamientos negativos, de un salto se irguió y tomó su billetera y sus llaves.

- Paso por paso – se dijo – Primero, a comprar algo de carne porque me pagaron.

Y sin más salió de la habitación, esa sonrisa irradiante de nuevo en su rostro.

***Fin del flashback***

Volviendo en sí, Eren miró a nueva cuenta aquella carta entre sus manos. Sólo trescientos dólares, la mitad de la vez anterior.

Con frustración dobló el papel y lo metió dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Esa misma tarde iría al banco a cobrarlo.

Continuó con su labor de preparar los almuerzos, éstos consistían en arroz y verduras salteadas junto con algunas salchichas. Nada más y nada menos, no era la mejor de las comidas, pero no tenían más en la heladera. Metió una abundante ración en el envase de Mikasa, sabía que la chica, con sus actividades en el club necesitaba más energía; para él sólo metió arroz y algunos vegetales. De hecho llevaba haciendo esto desde hace unos días, cuando vio que los alimentos en la despensa comenzaban a escasear y sólo alcanzarían para que uno comiera bien. Como siempre, decidió poner a Mikasa por sobre sus propias necesidades, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer.

La verdad en esos dos meses habían estado cortos de dinero, pues la pelinegra tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo por un tiempo para concentrarse en sus exámenes, las vacaciones de invierno estaban próximas, así que todos estaban preocupados por sus calificaciones.

Ello también le dificultó la tarea de hacer nuevos videos. Su hermana pasaba más tiempo en casa, estudiando, debido a eso no logró grabar más que tres, que fue cuando la chica fue a casa de sus amigas a pijamadas de estudio. El día anterior tuvo suerte de que Mikasa hubiera ido a pedir empleo en un restaurant de comida rápida, como faltaban sólo dos días para sus vacaciones, la ojinegro podía volver a trabajar. Aquello le dio pase libre toda la tarde para poder filmarse a gusto y lo agradecía, ya que con esa nueva "táctica" que experimentó, no había podido controlarse y acabó gimiendo bastante alto… pero bueno, como no había nadie en casa, no importaba…

Después de haber perdido unos buenos minutos en sus cavilaciones, el castaño se dio cuenta de que ya iba tarde, así que al vuelo agarró su mochila, metió ambos bentous y salió corriendo rumbo a su instituto.

* * *

Nada.

Un libro salió volando por la habitación.

Nada.

Otro par siguió el mismo destino del primero.

- ¡Mierda! – gruñó una voz profunda y ronca - ¡MIERDA!

Con rabia, Levi se sobó el puente de la nariz mientras procedía a recoger los tres libros que habían sido tirados con violencia contra el suelo. Los levantó, los sacudió levemente y los puso en su respectivo estante. Suspiró frustrado.

No tenía nada escrito. Cualquier rastro de inspiración le había abandonado desde hace meses. La fecha límite le caía encima y no tenía absolutamente nada. Ni la más ínfima idea de por dónde empezar. Bufó con molestia.

Rendido, y sabiendo que no podría hacer ni un progreso esa tarde, se encaminó parsimoniosamente hasta su baño.

Una vez allí, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras la tina se llenaba de agua tibia. Ya llevaba fuera la camisa y a medias el pantalón cuando oyó un erótico jadeo.

- No de nuevo… – gruñó bajito mientras comenzaba a sobarse las sienes – no ese mocoso arrecho otra vez…

Los jadeos aumentaron hasta tornarse en gemidos, sonoros gemidos que invitaban a la lascivia.

El pelinegro se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y comenzó a masajear sus sienes compulsivamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que pasar por esto; escuchar como un mocoso pervertido se la jalaba.

Maldijo una y mil veces al arquitecto que se le ocurrió diseñar su baño justo al lado del cuarto del niñato. Cada vez que buscaba un momento de paz y relajación, los chillidos morbosos y hormonales del castaño llegaban hasta sus oídos. Ya habían sido bastantes las ocasiones, bien en la tarde o en la noche, que escuchaba como aquel puberto se masturbaba. Y vaya que no era nada discreto. ¡A veces hasta gemía como gata!

Sintió como una vena le brotó en la frente.

¿Es que no se cansaba de autocomplacerse? ¿Por qué no se buscaba una novia e iban a follar a casa de ella? Por las pocas veces que había visto al mocoso llegar, siempre estaba solo y por lo que escuchaba desde esa habitación, vivía una gran parte del tiempo encerrado en su cuarto.

Refunfuñó un poco más, totalmente harto de la situación.

Cuando escuchó como la voz del mocoso se distorsionaba una octava, llegando a sonar como una puta de las baratas, decidió que ya era hora de ponerle un alto a tanta insolencia.

Sin inmutarse por estar sólo en bóxer, se echó una bata negra encima y con pasos pesados y rabiosos se encaminó hasta el departamento de al lado.

Tocó la puerta con brusquedad, casi tirándola.

Nada.

Iba a volver a insistir cuando escuchó un golpe seco, como si un saco de papas hubiera caído contra la madera.

Alzó una ceja, contrariado.

- ¿Mocoso? – se atrevió a llamar.

Silencio.

Volvió a tocar la puerta con insistencia.

Más silencio.

Iba a darse por vencido y echarla abajo, cuando se le ocurrió probar abrir la perilla. Cedió.

- Tsk… éste descuidado…

Se adentró en el apartamento, haciendo el mayor ruido posible para ser percibido. Todo estaba en penumbras, rondaban las seis de la tarde, por lo cual era entendible, pero aún así se atrevió a prender el interruptor y la luz se hizo, iluminando una modesta cocina con una mesa bastante amplia, como para una familia completa y una salita de estar que constaba de dos sillones medianos y una tv de las antiguas.

- ¿Eren? – llamó por su nombre al castaño.

Afonía.

Comenzaba a preocuparse. Sabía que el niñato estaba allí, lo había oído, era imposible que en ese lapso de tiempo tan limitado hubiera salido… además ese golpe que escuchó…

Un rayo de sol que se colaba por una puerta entreabierta llamó su atención. Con cautela, se acercó al lugar.

- Mocoso de mierda, ¿qué piensas que…? – pero su frase quedó incompleta cuando se adentró sin ninguna delicadeza en aquella habitación y se encontró con esa escena algo inesperada.

Allí, tirado en el piso, estaba Eren, totalmente desnudo, cubierto de sudor, con un intenso rubor cubriéndole las mejillas y jadeando agonizantemente.

Y más allá, a los pies de la cama, estaba una cámara tirada.

- ¿Qué carajos?...

- Ngh… – se quejó el ojiverde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y actuando más que nada por un impulso, el pelinegro se agachó hasta el nivel del menor, tocando su frente y cuello para medir su temperatura. Hervía en fiebre. Y sudaba frío.

- Mierda… – susurró Levi molesto mientras se quitaba la bata y pasaba a envolver al castaño con ella.

Sin querer saber realmente a lo que se enfrentaba o las consecuencias que traería, se echó a Eren al hombro, como si fuera un costal de algo, y se lo llevó hasta su apartamento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lalalalala :D me fui a la mierda, actualización seguida xD (y ahora se pierde 3 meses en el Ártico owo) no mentira D: estoy de vaga, seguiré actualizando.**

**Buano, no hay mucho que decir, se suponía que subiría este cap asher, pero entonces la nación de Yato ( Noragami) atacó y me leí todo el manga y oh Margot Yato es tan sepsi y ajhfsahgehatsfagsahjgasa *corazón gay***

**Ahm, me duele todo :D y si, mora, si estás leyendo esto (sé que lo estás) TE OREO! ;-; estoy inválida por tu culpa.**

**Agradecimientos a Dina porque me agrada ella y creo que no hay mucho que agradecer más bien hodiarla pk hace sufrir mucho a Erencito en sus fics D: jaghstahjga pero igual ayauiyasa siga así xD**

**Ahm, no sé, ¿preguntas? ¿dudillas? Also, tengo sed de venganza, así que pronto (no hoy, no mañana, ni pasado pero quizás algún día) haré un fic lleno de angst que les romperá los ovarios :c ai promis.**

**Eso, ciao xD**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Guardando el secreto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella jornada había sido una real mierda, desde tempranas horas de la mañana hasta el final. Su racha de mala suerte comenzó con una reprimenda y castigo de parte de la maestra de literatura, la señorita Petra Ral, porque lo encontró mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención, esto de por sí era mal augurio; aquella mujer era un pan de dios y jamás nadie en su clase se había ganado una amonestación, por más desorden que hicieran (lo cual pasaba muy rara vez ya que sus clases eran de hecho interesantes), supuso que la fémina se encontraba de especial mal humor por algún motivo, puesto que explicó su tema con rabia contenida; como fuera, después en clase de biología había olvidado llevar su informe y la maestra Hanji casi lo utiliza como conejillo de indias en compensación (lo cual hubiera sido para nada agradable ya que estaban hablando de disecación) pero por suerte al final, gracias a la intervención de Armin, acabó sólo con una investigación sobre ranas venenosas. En clase de educación física se quedó dormido de pie y le llegó un pelotazo en la cara, lo llevaron a la enfermería pero no había nadie y tuvo que volver al salón aún adolorido. En el almuerzo Mikasa lo había regañado por estar tan distraído y no alimentarse bien (se dio cuenta de la descompensación en sus almuerzos) pero para esas alturas el castaño ya no quería saber de nada y ni hambre tenía, lo único que esperaba era que el día acabara y poder ir a cobrar su pago.

Cuando dieron las tres de la tarde y finalizaron las clases en la preparatoria, Eren se dispuso a ir al banco, pero fue detenido en el pasillo por la maestra Ral quien lo llevó a detención, donde estuvo hasta las cuatro. Durante todo el lapso encerrado en la habitación de castigo, estuvo solo, el profesor encargado no contaba porque hasta se durmió, así que, incapaz de hacer nada, se mantuvo inquieto, removiéndose impaciente en su asiento como si tuviera gusanos en el culo. Cuando se vio libre corrió hasta la entrada del instituto, pero en el camino se topó con Armin y Sasha, una chica de su salón con un estómago insaciable, los saludó al paso pero al hacerlo, no vio quién venía más allá y chocó irremediablemente contra Jean, cayendo ambos al piso. Comenzaron a gritarse y llamaron la atención de otros alumnos, que sedientos por pelea, los animaron a que se sacaran la chucha. En ese lío perdió una buena media hora porque apareció el vicedirector y tuvo que explicarle el "malentendido" y disculparse con el cara de caballo…

Cuando por fin se vio libre corrió sin detenerse hasta los alrededores del centro de la ciudad, más específicamente a una de las sucursales de su banco, pero cuando llegó ya estaba cerrado. Se fijó en su reloj, eran casi las cinco de la tarde y las entidades financieras trabajaban horario continuo hasta las cuatro más tardar.

- ¡AGH! – gritó en frustración, llamando la atención de los transeúntes a su alrededor y de un guardia que lo miró con malos ojos.

Cansado y sintiéndose el ser más desafortunado de la tierra, se encaminó a paso lento hasta su apartamento. Hacía frío, más del que debería. El invierno estaba en su pleno auge y las escasas ropas que tenía para ese clima estaban mojadas, por lo que en ese momento sólo vestía un ligero abrigo y una bufanda que prácticamente no le calentaban nada.

Mientras subía las escaleras de su hogar, recibió un mensaje de Mikasa, le decía que iba a llegar tarde y que cenara solo, al parecer había conseguido un puesto como maid en un café bastante popular. Pensó que el trabajo no pegaba con su hermana, pero seguro la paga era buena.

Para cuando estuvo dentro de su departamento, su cabeza se sentía pesada, casi punzante; tenía muchas cosas por las que preocuparse. El último mes y poco más le había dicho a Mikasa que "su jefe" le había dado un tiempo para que se concentrara en sus estudios, por lo cual podía quedarse en casa sin que la pelinegra sospechara, pero últimamente se sentía presionado, la chica le enviaba indirectas sobre cuándo volvería a "su puesto" como empaquetador y él no tenía corazón para decirle que "ya no quería trabajar" o los cojones para contarle sobre la existencia de esa nueva fuente de ingresos. En resumen estaba contra la espada y la pared, o le decía la verdad o tendría que salirse todas las tardes a algún lado por el resto de sus vacaciones.

Suspiró pesado. Ya pensaría en eso más tarde, por el momento, se enfocaría en dejar grabado un nuevo vídeo para subir más adelante; sería uno sencillo, como los de antaño, sólo desnudo y masturbándose.

Acomodó todos los implementos, quería hacerlo rápido por si a Mikasa se le ocurriera volver antes, ni siquiera se preocupó en cerrar bien las puertas, simplemente se desnudó, se subió a su cama y empezó con su afán.

Por alguna razón se sentía mareado, pero trató de concentrarse en las caricias que se proporcionaba. Poco a poco se fue yendo para un costado, su cuerpo estaba caliente, pero no el tipo de calentura que solía sentir a causa del morbo, sino una sensación sofocante y avasalladora. En poco tiempo comenzó a sudar frío y jadear sonoramente, no pudiendo discernir si de placer o de ahogo; le faltaba el aire, pero no quería parar. Su mano siguió subiendo y bajando sobre su miembro con desesperación, su voz se alteró, llegando a tornarse demasiado aguda, lastimando sus propios oídos con el sonido. Comenzó a ver borroso. Se recostó totalmente en la cama, se sentía muy cansado y estaba casi seguro de que el calor que sentía en esos momentos no era normal. Sus párpados pesaban y su cabeza zumbaba, escuchó muy a la distancia un sonido parecido a golpes en la madera, pero no pudo diferenciar si era real o una alucinación. Trató de levantarse, de llegar al baño, pero sólo consiguió arrastrase hasta el borde de la cama, muy al borde. Todo daba vueltas y sus extremidades no reaccionaban. Cayó de la cama. Sintió un ligero dolor y como todo se volvía más y más oscuro, hasta que al fin terminó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

- Mocoso…

Una voz resonó en su cabeza, muy a la distancia.

- Ngh… - se quejó Eren. Ya se sentía un poco más liviano, con la frente fría aunque su mente aún era un revoltijo y el cansancio persistía pero no en demasía. La verdad no quería despertar, se sentía muy cómodo; su cama por alguna razón estaba más blanda y esponjosa.

Extendió un brazo, encontrándose con la textura suave de las sábanas. Exploró un poco, dándose vuelta y recostándose en su estómago, sintiendo también la suave caricia de la tela en su pecho desnudo. Ronroneó con placer y enterró el rostro contra la almohada, inhalando aquel rico aroma… como a lavanda…

_¿Desde cuándo mis sábanas huelen a lavanda?_ – pensó un poco contrariado, pero de inmediato lo ignoró y siguió enfocado en aquella posición, dormitando, demasiado perezoso como para levantarse o siquiera abrir los ojos.

- ¡Mocoso!

De nuevo esa molesta voz. La sentía familiar, pero a la vez no podía recordar de dónde o de quién. Decidió volver a pasarla por alto.

Se esparramó más en la cama, extendiendo brazos y piernas, gimiendo al sentir sus huesos sonar y relajarse en aquel mullido lecho.

- ¡Y una mierda!

De repente el castaño salió volando hasta caer duramente contra el suelo. Su cabeza dolió y todo volvió a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Tembloroso se sentó, abriendo sus pesados párpados.

Al principio le costó enfocar la vista, pero para cuando pudo, se percató de que no estaba en su habitación, o al menos no recordaba que su piso estuviera alfombrado…

- ¡Hey, mocoso! – le llamó una voz ronca y molesta frente a él.

Eren se crispó por fin reconociendo a su dueño. Con temblor y miedo, alzó la mirada, ascendiendo desde aquellas pantuflas verdes, pasando por el pantalón de vestir negro, hasta la pulcra camisa blanca de botones, por el cuello cremoso y níveo hasta finalizar en el rostro malhumorado y atemorizante de Levi.

- Por fin despiertas, renacuajo – dijo con rabia - ¡¿Qué te piensas que es mi casa?¡ ¡¿Un hotel?!

- Y-yo… – comenzó a tartamudear el castaño – ¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo – refunfuñó el mayor – primero que nada, levántate y ciérrate bien esa cosa – señaló con una mueca de asco hacia el cuerpo del ojiverde.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! – chilló Eren al percatarse de que estaba sólo con una bata de dormir negra, totalmente abierta dejando al descubierto su torso y su hombría.

Se levantó de un salto, como impulsado por un resorte y de inmediato usó el listón que tenía para amarrar la prenda, cubriendo así su desnudez.

Aún desconcertado, miró a Levi en busca de respuestas, pero éste sólo le señaló la desordenada cama. Eren se sentó en ella mientras que el pelinegro hizo lo propio en una silla giratoria.

Un silencio muy incómodo inundó el ambiente. El menor se removía incómodo bajo la prejuiciosa mirada de su vecino. Al final, con un suspiro cansino, Levi fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Es esta alguna clase de fetiche? – preguntó monótono.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – respondió a su vez el castaño, sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido.

- Filmarte mientras te masturbas – soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Eren ahogó un gritito de sorpresa. Instintivamente llevó sus manos al pecho, cubriéndose más. Su cabeza comenzó a doler nuevamente y el sudor frío retornó. No recordaba más allá que se había sentido mareado y se había desmayado, no sabía qué tanto había visto Levi o por qué estaba en su apartamento; hasta donde sabía, el pelinegro pudo haberse aprovechado de él mientras estaba inconsciente.

- Oye – lo sacó de sus pensamientos el susodicho – no te juzgo, sólo quiero saber qué carajos pasó. Te salvé, estabas con fiebre y desmayado. Creo que merezco una explicación.

- ¡Yo merezco una explicación! – comenzó a exaltarse el menor – ¡¿Cómo entró a mi departamento?! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué hago aquí?

- ¡Hey, no pienses mal que todo esto es tú culpa! – replicó el ojigris con molestia.

- ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo! – chilló indignado Eren.

- Ciertamente masturbarse no está mal, pero podrías ser más discreto – soltó serio el pelinegro – dejo de lado la cuestión de la moral, ya que si es de tu gusto grabarte mientras haces eso, es tu problema.

- ¡NO! – gritó el ojiverde totalmente avergonzado por las palabras del mayor – Yo no me estaba tocando ni… ni… ¡AGH, NO! ¡Lo entendió todo mal! – vociferó en un último y desesperado intento de salvar su dignidad.

- A ver, yo creo que estaba a punto de tomar un baño cuando llegaron a mis oídos, nuevamente, los gemidos de una puta; es decir, he pasado por alto todos estos meses que vengo escuchándote cómo te la jalas, pero hoy en serio que parecías una prostituta barata.

Eren palideció.

- Cansado de esa mierda, fui hasta tu pinche apartamento, toqué y toqué pero nadie me atendió, entonces escuché un golpe sordo – prosiguió narrando Levi sin inmutarse por la expresión del castaño – sin realmente creer que estuviera abierta tomé la manija y tu puerta se abrió. Entré y no vi a ningún ser humano, estaba a oscuras salvo por una luz. Me dirigí a la que supondré es tu habitación y ¿qué me encuentro? Un mocoso desnudo tirado en el piso, cubierto de sudor, hirviendo en fiebre y una cámara más allá tirada. No hay que ser un genio para darse una idea de más o menos que estaba pasando antes de que desfallecieras.

Eren se quedó estoico, de piedra, sin saber qué decir. Estaba totalmente avergonzado, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, que ocurriera una explosión nuclear y todos murieran en ese preciso momento, cualquier cosa menos estar allí, en la casa de su vecino escritor de novelas gay pornográficas, desnudo y expuesto. ¡Su secreto había sido descubierto!

La afonía volvió a reinar en el lugar.

Eren quería hacerse bolita, un ovillo, un capullo, lo que sea con tal de no enfrentarse a la mirada de aquel sujeto. Con la vista siempre gacha, se dio la oportunidad de darle una ojeada al lugar. Era una habitación espaciosa, más grande que la suya, totalmente blanca y pulcra, sin ninguna mancha o polvo; contaba con esa cama en la que estaba sentado, tamaño King size, un escritorio de madera bastante ancho, con unos cuantos libros y una portátil, la silla giratoria, cómoda y confortable en la que se encontraba Levi, un armario simple y una mesita de noche del lado al que le daba la espalda.

Después de aquel rápido escrutinio, se arriesgó y alzó levemente los ojos, estúpidamente esperanzado de que Levi se hubiera desvanecido o algo, pero no, en lugar de ello se encontró con la mirada inquisidora del pelinegro. De inmediato volvió a bajar la vista, apretando inconscientemente sus manos contra la bata en sus muslos, llegando a blanqueársele los nudillos de tanta fuerza que ejercía.

- Ah… – suspiró cansino el ojigris, llamando la atención del castaño – escucha mocoso, si no quieres decirme tus razones, está bien, no te obligaré a hablar de ello.

El aludido dirigió su mirar nuevamente hasta el rostro de Levi, encontrándose con su típica indiferencia reflejada.

- ¿Por qué…? – comenzó Eren, con la voz algo temblorosa – ¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejó allá tirado?

- No lo sé – respondió con simpleza el mayor – supongo que no es lo mío dejar niños desamparados. Hace frío, estabas enfermo y tu hermana llega tarde, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Cómo sabe que es mi hermana? ¡¿Cómo sabe a qué hora llega?! – preguntó exaltado el menor – ¡¿Nos está acosando?!

- Joder, mocoso, tranquilo, no soy tu puto enemigo – dijo con molestia el pelinegro al ver la pose a la defensiva que había adoptado el muchacho – las vecinas chismean sobre ustedes a veces… tsk, esas viejas chillan mucho y nunca se callan.

- ¿Chismean de nosotros? ¿Qué dicen? – indagó, ahora ofendido.

- Yo no soy un bocón, niño, yo no ando revelando los secretos de otros – declaró serio, mirando fijo al ojiverde.

- Pero yo quiero… ¡Oh! – exclamó entendiendo el contexto oculto detrás de esas palabras – o sea que no…

- Sí – afirmó Levi.

- ¿Mi secreto está a salvo con usted? – corroboró el castaño.

- Sí – reafirmó secamente el ojigris.

- ¡Gracias! – expresó el menor a la vez que sonreía sinceramente.

- Tsk – farfulló el pelinegro, desviando la mirada asqueado ante tanta inocencia de parte del mocoso – como sea, deberías volver a tu…

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, un fuerte rugido proveniente del estómago de Eren lo interrumpió.

Levi alzó una ceja en dirección al castaño, a la vez que le miraba con perspicacia. Eren por su parte se sonrojó de oreja a oreja y agachó la cabeza, totalmente abochornado.

- ¿Hambre? – preguntó burlón el mayor.

- U-un poco… – murmuró el castaño.

- ¿Has estado comiendo bien? – volvió a indagar.

- Sí… creo… – mintió el más joven.

- Porque luces anémico.

- ¡¿Qué?! N-no es cierto…

Levi se levantó de su silla giratoria y se acercó hasta quedar a menos de diez centímetros del menor. Eren se sintió algo intimidado e inconscientemente se encogió en su lugar.

El pelinegro aprovechó y se agachó, hasta quedar al mismo nivel del rostro del ojiverde, lo tomó del mentón con una mano y con el pulgar de la otra, muy suavemente, bajó su párpado inferior.

Eren sólo pudo temblar ante la cercanía y el contacto, pero se dejó hacer.

Levi soltó su párpado y llevó el reverso de su palma a la frente del castaño, tomando su temperatura. Escrudiñó un poco más en la cara del contrario y finalmente soltó su barbilla. Sin alejarse aún, lo miró de arriba abajo, analizándolo. Eren comenzaba a sentirse cohibido y apenado. Sin previo aviso, el ojigris abrió la bata que portaba el mocoso, dejando al descubierto todo su torso.

- ¡Ah! – semi gritó Eren, sintiéndose vulnerable y cubriéndose con ambas manos – ¡¿Qué hace?!

- Estás pálido y delgado – sentenció Levi mientras retrocedía dos pasos, dándole su espacio a Eren para reacomodarse la prenda – podría apostar a que no has estado alimentándote como corresponde y por eso desfalleciste – finalizó volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio.

Eren miró contrariado a su vecino. Realmente no podía entender el porqué de su actuar, era todo tan contradictorio, cada segundo que pasaba con él sólo lograba confundirlo… y asustarlo.

- ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí? – soltó con recelo.

- No lo hago, sólo encuentro extraño que un mocoso supuestamente lleno de energía se desmaye y enferme sin razón.

El ojiverde volvió a rehuir la pesada mirada del mayor, realmente lograba intimidarlo con aquellos orbes oscuros y afilados. Sin pensarlo llevó una mano al cuello, sobándoselo y suspiró.

- Está bien – admitió – Mikasa y yo hemos estado algo cortos de dinero este último tiempo, no puedo darme el lujo de comer bien y que mi hermana pase hambre… por eso… – dudó – le… he estado dando parte de mi ración a ella…

- ¿Y sus padres? ¿No les pueden pedir ayuda?

- Están muertos…

De nuevo un silencio incómodo y tenso se hizo presente.

- ¿Trabajan? ¿Cómo se mantienen? – prosiguió el pelinegro después de un carraspeo.

- Sí, Mikasa trabaja, pero por los exámenes tuvo que dejarlo, ¿sabe? Nos graduamos este año y ella quiere postular a una beca… – confesó con melancolía el más joven.

- Ajá… ¿Y tú? – preguntó el ojigris.

- Yo… bueno… – dudó un momento – yo subo esos videos a redtube… y me pagan por ello.

- Me refería a qué harías cuando acabaras la preparatoria…

- ¡Oh! – sintió cómo el rubor volvía hasta sus mejillas por la innecesaria confesión – yo… yo…

- ¿Así que redtube, eh? – recalcó con sorna el mayor.

- S-sí… – afirmó apenado el castaño.

- Estos críos de hoy en día… – murmuró en un tono indescifrable - ¿qué no podías conseguir un trabajo normal o algo? ¿O en serio tienes una especie de fetiche con que extraños enfermos te vean mientras te tocas?

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – chilló avergonzado el ojiverde – es sólo que… estaba desesperado, ya había sido despedido de todos los típicos empleos de medio tiempo de adolescentes y… ya he decepcionado suficiente a Mikasa… – su voz fue perdiéndose hasta que acabó en un susurro.

- ¿Y la solución es prostituirse?

- ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?! – gritó totalmente encolerizado y abochornado – ¡YO NO ME PROSTITUYO!

- ¿O sea que sólo subes videítos de ti jalándotela? ¿Nunca teniendo sexo con desconocidos? – cuestionó el pelinegro alzando una ceja.

- ¿Por qué es tan vulgar? ¡Sí! Sólo… sólo me masturbo y ya… - confesó haciendo un puchero y agachando la mirada.

Pero sus orejas rojas delataban su vergüenza…

- ¿Y la gente ve esa mierda? Joder, se conforman con cualquier cosa ahora…

Eren no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. Soltó un bufido y decidió defender su "honor".

- ¿Pues sabe? Soy bastante famoso y me pagan bien… – presumió.

- ¿Y eso es algo de lo cual estar orgulloso, mocoso? Te recuerdo que me estás hablando de una página pornográfica – dijo con reprobación el mayor.

El castaño volvió a sentir las palabras del pelinegro como un baldazo de agua fría. Se quedó callado, obligando a que la afonía se adueñara a nueva cuenta de la situación.

El ojigris se estaba cansando de esos silencios incómodos. Iba a hablar, para decir cualquier cosa, cuando de nuevo, un sonoro gruñido por parte de Eren le recordó que el mocoso aún estaba hambriento.

Volteó a ver al ojiverde. Estaba rojo y se removía como un gusano. Ya se estaba hartando de esa situación tan rara, así que decidió dar el primer paso.

- Cada cual… – se tomó un momento para aclarar su garganta y continuó – Cada cual sabe qué carajos hace con su vida, niño. Me vale una mierda si eres puto, travesti o pijo, es TU problema – recalcó esa palabra – volviendo a MIS problemas, escucharte me ha dado hambre.

- Oh… lo siento… – farfulló apenado el menor – m-me iré yendo – se puso en pie – muchas gracias por todo…

Hizo una leve inclinación como muestra de su agradecimiento y con pasos torpes se dirigió hasta la salida.

- Oí, mocoso… – le llamó Levi cuando ya tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta – báñate y vuelve.

- ¿Q-qué? – soltó Eren dándose vuelta lentamente para vislumbrar al pelinegro.

- Tsk… no tengo ganas de cocinar hoy, como pago porque cuidé de ti, me harás la cena.

El castaño pestañeó confundido.

- ¿Es en serio? – indagó incrédulo.

- ¿Me ves cara de que bromee?

- N-no, señor… p-pero…

- Pero nada. Ya tengo los ingredientes y todo lo necesario aquí, así que apúrate, no tengo paciencia.

Eren miró desconcertado a Levi, buscando alguna evidencia en su rostro de que era una especie de broma o trampa, pero no, no había nada en ese rostro inmutable. Pura seriedad e indiferencia.

- V-vale… – murmuró apenas convencido y volviéndose para la puerta – ya vuelvo…

- Y trae un envase o algo – soltó a último momento el ojigris, cuando Eren ya estaba traspasando el marco – para que también le lleves algo a tu hermana…

- Ella va a cenar donde trabaja – habló el castaño sin voltear a ver al mayor.

- Bueno, entonces será comida para dos… como sea, apresúrate.

- Sí… – y sin más, cerró la entrada del apartamento tras de sí.

Caminó lentamente hasta su hogar, como procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando ya estuvo dentro, se apoyó contra la madera y se dejó resbalar hasta caer sentado. Llevó ambas manos a su cabello y lo tironeó, mientras escondía el rostro entre sus rodillas dobladas.

- ¿Qué carajos fue eso? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras sentía su rostro hervir y su corazón latir desesperado, lleno de confusión y desasosiego – ¡¿Qué carajos se supone que signifique esto?!

Se mantuvo unos minutos en esa pose, pensando y no pensando en nada realmente, su mente hecha un revoltijo de emociones que se veían reflejadas en ese ligero cosquilleo que atormentaba su estómago y esos latidos irregulares que resonaban en su pecho.

No entendía, realmente no entendía el comportamiento de Levi. Era algo inconcebible y hasta espeluznante para él el que su vecino se mostrara hasta gentil son su persona.

Quizás lo había juzgado mal tras su primer encuentro… quizás había más detrás de aquella máscara de amargura y frivolidad…

- Como sea – se dijo, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa que quería brotar en su rostro tras aquel pensamiento – mejor me apuro…

Y con premura, se dirigió hasta el baño, dispuesto a darse una rápida ducha que menguara su cansancio y limpiara sus dudas y sentires. Ignorante de que con esta primera cena se iniciaría una nueva etapa en su vida...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So gay el final xD pero bueno no hallaba cómo acabar el cap de hoy.**

**Bueeno :D sólo tardé 11 días en actualizar, lo cual es like wow siendo que sho soy una bruja con -1 de concentración xD (nótese que le tomó desde las 5:00 pm hasta las 21:20 escribir esto porque tecleaba una línea y migraba a fb a checar inicio eweU)**

**Como sea! Ahora, err, cosillas para los reviews (hermosos 45 reviews que me hacen shorar de felicidad y sentirme besa como Scarlet Johanson) anónimos:**

**Guest 1: Mira querid , sho soy una horrible y cerrada creyente del riren D; y como dice en la descripción, este fic tiene macho macho man a Levi D; so, sí, él es el seme y no pienso cambiar eso. I'm sorry dude.**

**Guest 2: Hahahahaha ok, me reí más de lo que debería con el amigo gay de tu amiga al que le rajaron el culo xD pobre tipo D; debió quedar traumado xD y ehm, sí, es perturbante que Eren usara el uniforme de Mikasa, pero pss es pobre eweU y sus fans querían que innove (?)**

**Resto de la gente que me reviewsea: sahfstarsytaesradras las amo x3 son like hagtrueayrsdayustaursfashiuas6uyarstyafsauiratyesyatsretagsajgsawstrawtsrarusa *corazón gay* ajhrftaye4tyaesaruyartusyata y... y… y… recuerden que las amo owo)/ *más corazones gays***

**Y eso por ahora xD taus taus~**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Poniendo claras las cosas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de limpiar su cuerpo y calmar su mente, Eren retornó como un manso corderito atemorizado hasta el departamento de su vecino; vestido decentemente al menos, con una camiseta de mangas largas gris y un jean. Dejó la bata prestada en su cuarto, prometiéndose lavarla y devolverla apropiadamente después.

Tras intercambiar un par de instrucciones sobre la localización de los implementos con el mayor y luego de checar qué clase de alimentos tenía a su disposición para la elaboración de esa cena, el castaño dio inicio su labor, el estómago gruñéndole ansioso conforme sacaba las ollas y artículos necesarios.

Decidió preparar un sencillo curry japonés que, en cuanto estuvo listo, sirvió en abundantes raciones. Puso el servicio, vasos incluidos, dudando qué servir para beber cuando el pelinegro apareció detrás de él con una botella de vino tinto y un jugo en cajita.

- ¿En serio? ¿Jugo? Tengo casi dieciocho – soltó ofendido el menor mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

- Casi, tú mismo lo dijiste – remató el ojigris con suficiencia imitando la acción del mocoso.

Eren se limitó a hacer un puchero y mirarlo con molestia, pero luego suspiró rendido y se dedicó a comer. La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, Eren porque estaba muy concentrado saciando un hambre voraz que no sabía que tenía y Levi porque lo encontró innecesario.

Cuando finalizaron, el ojiverde llevó los trastos sucios al lavaplatos y se disponía a dejarlos relucientes cuando una voz femenina gritó desde la puerta.

- ¡Eren! – Exclamó su pelinegra hermana irrumpiendo de repente en la cocina.

- ¿Mikasa? – dijo sorprendido el castaño mientras se dejaba abrazar por la chica.

- Eren, ¿qué te ha hecho éste hombre? – preguntó alarmada la ojinegro mientras apartaba ligeramente al muchacho y lo examinaba con la vista - ¿Por qué estas lavando sus platos sucios? ¿Te amenazó?

- ¡Oye, mocosa! – le llamó el ojigris totalmente molesto - ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar así como así en mi departamento?

- ¿Por qué tiene a Eren como su empleado? ¿Qué planeaba hacerle? – siseó mientras dejaba a Eren y se acercaba amenazadoramente hasta el pelinegro.

- ¡Escúchame maldita mocosa…! – gruñó Levi con rabia mientras una vena brotaba en su frente.

- ¡Basta! – chilló Eren interponiéndose entre ambos antes de que iniciaran una pelea – Tranquila, Mikasa, él sólo me invitó a cenar y yo estoy lavando el servicio en agradecimiento – aclaró dirigiéndose a su hermana.

- Eren… – murmuró la chica un poco más calmada – Pero, ¿por qué te invitaría a comer ese enano? – preguntó a la nada pero girando a ver intimidantemente al mayor.

- Cuida tu vocabulario, niña, recuerda que estoy presente – advirtió Levi mientras tensaba sus manos en forma de puños.

- Como sea, responde la pregunta – exigió la pelinegra.

- Tsk… dio la casualidad de que lo escuché quejarse de que no tenía nada en la nevera y yo no quería cocinar así que me pareció un intercambio razonable – mintió el hombre.

- ¿Cocinaste para él? ¡Eren! – reclamó Mikasa volteándose de nueva cuenta a ver a su hermano.

- N-no me pareció algo malo, Mikasa, no exageres… – se defendió el castaño, algo ruborizado al recordar los verdaderos sucesos que condujeron a que cenara allí.

- ¡Eren! Es un desconocido, no puedes cocinar para desconocidos… no seas tan confianzudo – le reprochó su hermana mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

- Es nuestro vecino, no es como si fuera un extraño… – soltó el ojiverde.

- Ya da igual, vámonos – ordenó Mikasa afianzando su agarre.

- P-pero… los platos… – balbuceó Eren.

- No, váyanse, he tenido suficiente de adolescentes problema – habló Levi sobándose el puente de la nariz.

Sin esperar a que se lo repitieran, Mikasa prácticamente arrastró a Eren fuera de aquel lugar, sin detenerse a aflojar la fuerza con la que sostenía la muñeca del castaño y no parando hasta que estuvieron dentro de su hogar.

Con un suspiro más relajado y haciendo oídos sordos de los quejidos de Eren por su brutalidad, Mikasa retornó a su semblante serio y prosiguió con su regaño.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste? No lo conoces, Eren, puede ser alguien malo, quién sabe qué pudo pasar si no aparecía a tiempo –empezó reprochando la ojinegro.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? – cuestionó a su vez el castaño, ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por su hermana.

- Llegué a casa del trabajo y no estabas por ningún lado. Iba a llamar a la policía pero la casera me dijo que te había visto entrar al apartamento de al lado por la tarde – explicó la chica – Inmediatamente corrí a salvarte de ese enano del mal.

- ¿Salvarme de qué? Levi no es malo, de hecho creo que fue muy amable de su parte invitarme… a pesar de que yo tuviera que cocinar – replicó molesto el muchacho – ¿Sabes? Incluso dijo que podía guardar un poco para ti. Debes dejar de ser tan sobreprotectora, Mikasa.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – chilló exaltada su hermana – ¿Te amenazó para que lo defendieras?

- ¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué estás siendo tan paranoica? Ya estoy grande para tomar mis propias decisiones y saber con quién o con quién no me relaciono – explotó Eren.

Mikasa sólo lo miró herida y con la boca abierta porque le hubiera gritado.

- Ah… – suspiró el ojiverde – Lo siento… pero Mikasa, debes dejar de actuar como mi madre, pronto iremos a la universidad y ya no podrás protegerme.

- Eren…

- Iré a mi cuarto, lamento no haberte avisado dónde estaba.

- ¡Eren!

Pero el castaño ignoró cualquier replica que dijera su hermana, encerrándose en su habitación de un portazo y recostándose en la cama, totalmente cansado por los sucesos de aquel día, quedándose profundamente dormido tras unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

Los dos siguientes días transcurrieron con naturalidad, el incidente de la cena totalmente olvidado. Ni Mikasa ni Eren habían vuelto a tocar el tema y actuaban como si no hubieran discutido.

En ese lapso la pelinegra se había desentendido de cuidar de su hermano, dejando de vigilarlo en los recesos o al almuerzo, no mandándole mensajes cada dos horas preguntándole dónde y cómo estaba y en general de pasar todo el tiempo tras de él. Eren se había percatado de este cambio y agradecía internamente el que Mikasa al fin le diera su espacio y dejara de tratar de controlarlo, aunque sabía que esto no podía durar mucho pues la naturaleza sobreprotectora de la chica saldría a flote tarde o temprano, pero eso no importaba, él la aceptaba así como era, aunque a veces llegara a hastiarlo, sabía que era porque ella se preocupaba por su bienestar… en todo caso, un pequeño respiro nunca le venía de más y pensaba aprovecharlo lo más posible.

Con el sonido del timbre de fin de clases y el inicio de unas muy esperadas vacaciones de invierno, Eren se apresuró a guardar todos sus cuadernos y libros y correr hasta la salida antes que la mole de estudiantes haciendo revuelto y caos lo alcanzara.

Dejó atrás todo, Armin incluido, ya le mandaría un mensaje más tarde disculpándose, tenía una particular prisa por llegar a casa y "trabajar".

Después de mucha insistencia por parte de Mikasa, Eren había ido a retomar su antiguo puesto como etiquetador en el minisúper, "decepcionándose enormemente" porque el dueño "había contratado a alguien más", por lo que, tras una breve discusión sobre que ya era un hombre grandecito y sabía cuidarse, habían ido otra tienda de conveniencia un poco más lejana, a cinco (seguras) cuadras del apartamento. Lamentablemente como Mikasa lo había acompañado todo el tiempo (siguiéndolo pero no hablando o escuchando), había visto el horario colgado en el anuncio de SE BUSCA, el cual decía claramente que "trabajaría" de 3:00 p.m. hasta 9:00 p.m., lo que implicaba que el joven debería perderse un par de horas en la noche ya que los turnos de la pelinegra en el café duraban sólo hasta las 7:00 p.m.

De recordar eso refunfuñó, pero luego de sopesarlo, ¿qué era un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de que su secreto siguiera generándole buenas ganancias?

Nada.

Además, un par de paseos nocturnos le servirían para hacer ejercicio, pues aunque el clima no era el más propicio, adentrándose ya a lo más crudo del invierno, quería mantener la línea y si en caso hiciera demasiado frío, Armin podría brindarle cobijo.

Claro, primero debía poner al tanto al rubio de ello, con todos los últimos exámenes y esas cosas no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él, sin mencionar que ahora Jean vivía pegado del pobre.

- ¡Estúpido cara de caballo! – murmuró bajito.

Con todas esas cosas en mente, Eren llegó hasta su complejo de departamentos, escalando a trote las gradas pues sentía algo de prisa, debía subir al menos un video de los que tenía almacenados.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su hogar y de su cómoda habitación, se quitó la pesada gabardina y el odioso uniforme. Últimamente los días se tornaban más y más gélidos, obligándolo a vestir abrigado incluso en la casa ya que no tenían calefacción. Se puso un cálido jersey, unos jeans gruesos y se acomodó en su escritorio, prendiendo la laptop y activando el wifi. Entró a su fiel página porno y empezó la carga del vídeo.

Mientras esperaba que subiera, recordó que no había tocado su cámara desde el día que… se desmayó.

Se levantó con parsimonia y se dirigió hasta su mesita de noche, en el segundo cajón estaba el famoso aparato. Lo tomó y volvió a su lugar en la silla giratoria. Conectó la cámara a la portátil y fue a la carpeta que contenía la única y última grabación. Era cuidadoso, se filmaba, bajaba los videos a la computadora, si debía colgarlos de inmediato (cosa que generalmente pasaba) lo hacía y sino (como hizo con el de los dedos) los guardaba en una carpeta oculta en su disco duro.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, escuchando por si algún ruido delataba la presencia de alguien en la casa, pero todo estaba igual de quieto que cuando entró, el trino de los pájaros y un ligero bullicio de la gente en la calle los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban. Perímetro asegurado.

Le dio reproducir a la grabación, alterándose porque lo primero que vio fue su cara, totalmente sonrojado. ¡Tan mal había estado ese día que hasta se había olvidado de ponerse la máscara!

Se dio un golpe en la frente, recriminándose mentalmente por haberse descuidado en su alimentación y haber acabado como acabó, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía cambiar el pasado. Volvió a concentrarse en lo que veía, realmente no había logrado mucho, ni siquiera llegó a ponerse duro cuando el mareo lo tumbó y se cayó contra el piso. Hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar el sonido seco que produjo el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Suspiró.

Se disponía a detener y borrar el vídeo cuando escuchó la voz de Levi.

Por algún motivo, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

El ángulo de la cámara había cambiado, ahora se veía a sí mismo, tirado, desnudo e inconsciente, se notaba su enfermizo rubor y el sudor que lo cubría. Se captaba desde los muslos para arriba, pues el aparato no había caído muy cerca de su cuerpo, pero de un momento a otro, Levi hizo acto de presencia en pantalla, notándose primero sus piernas cubiertas por lo que era la bata negra que luego Eren portara.

- No… – susurró el menor tensándose. Comenzaba a atar cabos, prediciendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

En la pantalla, Levi se acuclilló, soltó una maldición y se quitó la prenda, revelando su blanca y ancha espalda y su bien formado y marcado trasero.

- ¡No! – chilló Eren mientras sentía como su rostro se encendía y por acto reflejo pausaba la grabación.

En escena quedó la sexy espalda.

El castaño se levantó de un salto y, agarrándose los cabellos mientras soltaba incoherencias, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Se sentía totalmente avergonzado, Levi no sólo le había visto desnudo, prestado su ropa y quedado en interiores, sino que también había dejado torpemente prueba de ello. ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que la cámara estaba prendida y seguía grabando?!

En todo caso…

_ ¿Aquello importa? _– pensó Eren – _¿Por qué le estoy dando tanta importancia? Levi sólo estaba siendo amable…_

Claro, habían otras posibilidades, como por ejemplo, sacar un par de prendas de algunos de los cajones, vestirlo y luego llevárselo a su apartamento, aunque… ¿había necesidad de que fuera en SU departamento? ¿No podía simplemente socorrerlo allí mismo? ¿O era porque tenía más facilidades allá? Sí, debía ser eso, después de todo, Mikasa siempre había considerado innecesario comprar un botiquín… para esa clase de emergencias no había nada usable en casa… pero Levi no sabía eso… ¿si hubiera buscado hubiera quedado como un metiche? ¿O en serio quería arrastrarlo hasta su apartamento y aprovecharse de él como había dicho su hermana? ¡No! ¡Claro que no, Levi no era así! Pero… ¿Qué sabía él de su vecino?

- ¡Agh! – gruñó frustrado, se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Retornó hasta el escritorio y aún de pie, apretó ENTER y se reanudó el video.

Vio como Levi lo cubría con la bata, se lo echaba al hombro como un saco de papas y luego salía de escena, lo siguiente era como una hora de nada hasta que finalmente a la cámara se le agotó la batería.

- ¡Aahh! – chilló el ojiverde mientras se tiraba en su cama - ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

Afonía fue su única respuesta.

Permaneció unos momento así, recostado mirando el techo sin pensar en nada concreto. Finalmente decidió que no valía la pena preocuparse por esas tonterías y se irguió, dispuesto a borrar esa maldita grabación cuando un ruido en el techo llamó su atención.

- ¿Eh?

Arriba se podía escuchar claramente como algo pesado era arrastrado, luego unos cuantos pasos y finalmente un golpe seco contra algo metálico. Posteriormente el silencio volvió a reinar.

Algo dudoso, el castaño se levantó y con suavidad, tratando de no emitir ningún sonido, se encaminó hasta la entrada del apartamento. Salió al pasillo y llegó hasta el final del mismo, donde un poco más allá de las barandillas se encontraba la precaria y desgastada escalerilla metálica unida a la pared y que conducía hasta "la terraza".

Estirándose lo suficiente para alcanzar los fierros de apoyo, Eren se subió al borde de la baranda e impulsándose con los pies, alcanzó la peligrosa escalera. Aferrado firmemente, sin querer mirar abajo, comenzó a subir.

En realidad aquella había sido una escalera de emergencia, ya sea por incendio o algún otro inconveniente, pero con la refacción del edificio, se habían cambiado completamente la disposición de los departamentos y por ende la vista, quedando aquel pedazo abandonado y en el olvido. Era por ello que la terraza no podía ser llamada como tal, era simple techo plano con un pequeño depósito de calamina y un par de ladrillos y pequeños bloques de cemento, restos de la remodelación que hacía como dos décadas atrás había sufrido el lugar.

Cuando llegó hasta arriba, quedó asombrado. Desde allí se podía apreciar una vista envidiable; las otras casas, las construcciones en la lejanía, los árboles, hasta el parque que se encontraba a dos cuadras. Se dio impulso, pues del último escalón al comienzo del techo quedaba un buen trecho y él no tenía mucha fe en su equilibrio, por lo que, agarrándose del sucio piso, se arrastró como una oruga hasta que todo su torso estuvo seguro, luego subió las piernas, se levantó y se sacudió un poco. En ese momento un tibio rayo de sol le dio de lleno en el rostro. Eren se dejó abrazar por el ligero calorcito, recibiéndolo feliz pues en esos días el astro no se había mostrado mucho, tapándose el cielo con nubarrones grises y deprimentes.

Se quedó un rato en esa posición, con los ojos cerrados y simplemente degustando el ambiente semi cálido, pero luego recordó la razón por la cual trepó hasta allí y recorrió el sitio con la mirada. Se podía apreciar, primero que nada, suciedad y musgo por todos lados; luego estaba el pequeño galpón de metal con techo de calaminas, muchos ladrillos, algunos carcomidos, otros con moho y un par de bloques de cemento cuadrados.

Con lentitud y alerta, se acercó poco a poco hasta el depósito, dispuesto a revisar su interior. Tenía una mano en la entreabierta y desgastada puertezuela de metal cuando una voz ronca le llamó.

- ¿Mocoso?

Eren dio un brinco, asustándose por la repentina interrupción.

- ¿Levi? – cuestionó temeroso, pues había reconocido el tono.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre? – respondió con molestia el pelinegro, apareciendo por un costado.

- ¡Ah! – se sobresaltó el castaño – Lo siento…

- Tsk... ¿qué carajos haces acá? – cuestionó irritado el ojigris.

- ¿Qué hace usted acá? – contraatacó el menor.

- Pregunté primero.

- Y yo segundo.

Ambos se miraron retadoramente, Levi claramente ganando el juego e intimidando al ojiverde.

- Escuché ruido… – soltó Eren en un susurro y desviando la vista.

- ¿Y por eso subiste acá, para encontrar al culpable? ¿Con nada para defenderte? ¿En serio? – preguntó con sorna y a la vez reprobación el mayor – ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido un ladrón o un delincuente?

- Y-yo… – tartamudeó el castaño - ¡Yo sé pelear! – soltó al final con determinación.

- Claro…

- ¡Es en serio!

- Como sea, no me importa. Ahora lárgate, quiero estar en paz – bufó el pelinegro mientras le daba la espalda a Eren y se perdía tras el cobertizo.

Pero Eren, Eren, terco Eren, no le hizo caso, más bien lo siguió, topándose al otro lado con un improvisado asiento hecho con dos bloques de cemento, un almohadón encima y una laptop a un lado, en una caja vieja de madera con un trapo encima.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó extrañado el menor.

- Nada que te incumba, mocoso – dijo tosco el mayor mientras se sentaba en los bloques con el almohadón y acomodaba la portátil en sus piernas.

- ¿Está escribiendo? – indagó Eren con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en la caja con el pedazo de tela, haciéndola crujir un poco con su peso.

- Hmm… quizás – respondió Levi sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Usted es escritor, ¿no? – comentó el castaño con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Levi desvió la atención de su documento en Word y volteó la vista hasta el ojiverde.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – demandó explicación.

- Hanji-san me lo contó – confesó el joven mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

- Esa maldita cuatro ojos – refunfuñó el mayor.

Luego se hizo un silencio cómodo, acompañado únicamente por el ligero sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas.

Eren miraba de reojo a su vecino, quien estaba con una expresión seria, completamente concentrado en lo que hacía. De repente, algo vino a su memoria y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Juntó sus manos y empezó a masajeárselas con nerviosismo a la vez que se removía inquieto.

- Ehm – empezó el castaño con algo de timidez - ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

- Ya lo estás haciendo – replicó el otro.

- Sí, pero… – dudó unos segundos - ¿De dónde saca el material para sus obras? – soltó al fin.

- De mi imaginación, ¿de dónde más? – respondió Levi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El rubor en las mejillas de Eren se intensificó y agachó la cabeza.

- ¿E-eso quiere decir que t-todo lo que escribe p-p-proviene de su mente? – indagó en un tartamudeo.

- Hmm, pues sí, aunque en ocasiones he tenido que investigar – explicó el pelinegro sin dejar de escribir – A veces he tenido que hacer experimentos, tú sabes, para confirmar que lo que escribo es posible o cierto.

- ¿L-lo ha e-experimentado… – de detuvo un instante y tragó en seco – … en carne propia?

- Una que otra cosa… – Levi se detuvo y miró con una ceja levantada hacia el castaño, quien estaba totalmente rojo, hasta las orejas – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- P-por nada…

El ojigris frunció el ceño, no muy conforme con la respuesta, pero volvió a concentrarse en su portátil. Al fin había tenido un golpe de inspiración y no quería desperdiciarlo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir… – continuó después de unos minutos el ojiverde, a lo que Levi sólo chasqueó la lengua con molestia – …que usted… es gay?

En ese instante la tecla que estaba presionando se hundió con fuerza, llenándose la pantalla de "nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn".

- ¿Qué dijiste? – exigió Levi mientras cerraba la computadora y se ponía de pie lenta y amenazadoramente.

- Y-yo… es que… – farfulló Eren, tropezando con su propia lengua y sin hallar las palabras correctas, totalmente petrificado por la mirada asesina que el mayor le estaba otorgando en esos momentos – s-si es escritor de novelas homoeróticas – empezó – ¿e-eso no lo hace gay?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó el pelinegro, levantándose totalmente y acortando la distancia que lo separaba del castaño.

- ¡Ah! – chilló Eren, incapaz de huir a esas alturas, encogiéndose en su improvisado asiento – Y-yo no lo estoy juzgando… ¡en serio!... e-es curiosidad….

- ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDAS TE DIJO QUE YO ESCRIBO NOVELAS DE HOMOSEXUALES COGIENDO?! – bramó guturalmente el ojigris, ignorando lo que sea que dijera Eren y agarrándolo con violencia por el cuello del jersey, quedando sus rostros a unos centímetros de distancia.

- ¡Hanji-san! – lloriqueó agudamente el ojiverde mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, totalmente avergonzado por la cercanía y acojonado por el aura oscura que emitía Levi en ese instante.

Entonces todo cobró sentido.

Levi soltó al mocoso, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Escuchó algo como un quejido proveniente del muchacho, pero no le prestó atención, estaba muy ocupado frotándose el puente de la nariz en un intento vano de calmarse, de alejar todo ese instinto asesino y sed de sangre que había nacido con solo un nombre. ¡Ah!, realmente quería degollar a aquella maldita cuatro ojos de pacotilla.

- ¿Qué más te dijo? – preguntó con rabia contenida el pelinegro, devolviendo su mirar al castaño - ¿Qué otras mierdas te dijo esa zorra?

- N-no lo recuerdo – balbuceó temeroso el menor, aún semi recostado en el suelo y esquivando los ojos acusadores del mayor.

Una vena brotó en el cuello de Levi.

Pasando por encima de la caja, se estrelló directo contra el cuerpo del mocoso, haciéndole golpear su cabeza contra el cemento y él quedando a horcajadas sobre su estómago, imposibilitándole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- Escúchame, pequeña mierdecilla – soltó con veneno mientras volvía a aprisionar el cuello de Eren – me vas a decir todo lo que te dijo esa puta cuatrojos, y me lo vas a decir ahora, por las buenas, porque si te resistes, te sacaré el hígado a patadas.

Eren le veía con los ojos vidriosos, totalmente atemorizado. Nunca antes había visto a Levi tan violento, bueno, quizás el primer día que lo conoció, pero aún así, sentía que se mearía en cualquier momento de puro miedo.

- ¡Dijo que era un enano malhumorado, con una obsesión por la limpieza y los niños menores, que escribía novelas homosexuales pornográficas y que ella lo rechazó en secundaria y por eso usted se hizo gay! – desembuchó todo con rapidez, las palabras aglomerándose en su garganta y saliendo disparadas en una confesión chillona y desesperada, todo con tal de salvar su vida.

El pelinegro aflojó el agarre hasta soltar totalmente al pobre Eren.

Se levantó de golpe, causando un respingo en el menor. De un par de zancadas eliminó el trecho entre él y su improvisado asiento nuevo, se inclinó, abrió la laptop y apretó con ímpetu y violencia un par de teclas. Se volvió a enderezar y miró expectante la pantalla; se escuchó un "ring" como de teléfono e inmediatamente habló una voz cantarina.

- ¡Hola enanín, qué sorpresa! – saludó alegremente Hanji - ¿Qué suc…?

- Vete a la mierda, cuatrojos – soltó con todo el veneno e ira posible el aludido, acallando a la castaña de inmediato – No vuelvas a aparecerte por acá o juro que te mataré.

- P-pero… ¡Levi! – lloriqueó la mujer – ¿Q-qué hi…?

- Adiós.

Y sin más, con un solo clic, cortó la comunicación. Volvió a cerrar la portátil, esta vez tomándola también, junto con el cojín y dirigiéndose a las escalerillas.

Eren observó todo esto en silencio, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo inmovilizador. Cuando vio que Levi se perdía de vista, pareció volver en sí, poniéndose de pie de un salto, su trasero reclamándole por el brusco movimiento y él ignorándolo. Recogió el pequeño trapito que entre tanto conflicto había salido volando más allá y se apresuró a seguir al pelinegro.

Cuando alcanzó la escalera, el mayor ya no estaba, así que descendió presuroso, impulsándose torpemente al llegar al final y tropezando uno de sus pies contra la barandilla y cayendo estrepitosamente.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó.

- Tsk, mocoso torpe – exclamó Levi, a punto de entrar en su apartamento.

- ¡E-espere! – llamó el castaño, parándose y trastabillando de nuevo, pero sin caer – su… ¿pañuelo?

Levi sólo rodó los ojos e ingresó a su hogar, dejando la puerta abierta, cosa que Eren tomó como una invitación a su persona para entrar también.

Se disponía a hacerlo, cuando recordó la bata. Decidió primero hacer una parada por su departamento, percatándose en eso de que no había cerrado bien su puerta, pero restándole importancia al ser viernes y temprano aún, improbable que cualquier ladronzuelo o maleante entrara justamente a robarle en ese corto lapso que estuvo fuera.

Ingresó y rápidamente corrió hasta su habitación, directo a su armario, de donde sacó una pulcramente doblada bata negra. Cogió también su celular.

Se apresuró a volver hasta el apartamento de Levi, procurando poner seguro primero en su hogar pero sin llegar a cerrar con llave.

La puerta al lado seguía abierta, así que el ojiverde entró sin más. Allí estaban las pantuflas celestes esperándolo. Se las calzó, dejando a un costado sus destrenzados converse y llamó por el mayor.

- ¿Levi?

- Que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre, mocoso – se quejó una voz desde la cocina.

- Lo siento, ¿cómo debería llamarlo entonces? – preguntó con media sonrisa el castaño asomándose por detrás de la pared y encontrándose con Levi sentado en el comedor, bebiendo algo.

- Tsk, no lo sé – dijo el ojigris mientras tomaba un sorbo – ¿Café? – ofreció.

- No, gracias – rechazó amablemente Eren – Eh… le… le traje su bata de vuelta.

- Déjala en el baño, en el cesto de la ropa sucia – respondió con simpleza Levi.

- Pero está limpia, la lavé yo mismo – aclaró el castaño.

- Ajá – contestó el pelinegro, levándose de la silla y llevando la taza sucia al lavaplatos – No me importa.

- ¡Pero la lavé!

- Y yo quiero re-lavarla.

- ¡Agh!

Eren no tuvo más que obedecer, refunfuñando. Tener una pelea con Levi era en vano, él siempre ganaba y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Cuando retornó a la cocina, Levi había vuelto a su puesto en el comedor y ahora veía algo en su computador.

- Ehm – llamó su atención el menor – dejé allá también el pañuelo que olvidó arriba.

- Gracias – contestó Levi sin alzar la vista siquiera.

Eren le observó dubitativo. Al final tomó un poco de valor y se sentó frente a él, en una de las sillas.

- Oiga… ¿está molesto con la señorita Hanji? – preguntó con algo de preocupación.

- Lo estaba. Ya que tomé mi café, estoy más calmado. También siento haberte tirado – respondió indiferente el pelinegro, más atento en la pantalla que en el adolescente.

- N-no es nada, yo también me hubiera molestado… pero… uhm… - tartamudeó Eren, inseguro si seguir o no - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que usted escribe? – soltó al fin.

- Terror – dijo secamente el otro.

- ¿Terror? ¿Y es bueno?

- Allá, en el librero en la sala – habló mientras señalaba el enorme mueble – Tengo una copia de todos los libros que he escrito, segundo estante. Te presto los que quieras.

- Ehh, quizás luego – balbuceó el ojiverde pues no era muy afín a la lectura.

- Como quieras.

De repente quedaron sumidos en el silencio, pero no esa clase de silencio incómodo, más al contrario, una mudez grata y confortable.

Eren sonrió por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza para ocultar ese extraño sentimiento que inundaba su pecho; una calidez placentera que se extendía por todo su ser, como si el simple hecho de estar allí con el mayor le hiciera feliz.

Se detuvo en el acto, los labios deformándose en una línea recta, consciente de lo que acababa de pensar.

¿Qué era eso?

¡¿Qué clase de pensamientos ñoños eran esos?!

Alzó discretamente la vista, mirando de reojo a aquel hombre enfrente suyo, metido de lleno en su laptop. Lo examinó detalladamente. Su cabello liso y sedoso, sus cejas finas, su nariz respingada, sus labios delgados, su piel nívea y blanquecina…

Se encontró a sí mismo salivando de deseo.

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente. No, claro que no era eso. ¡Para nada! Estaba confundiendo las cosas… quizás era sólo que le había ganado algo de afecto… ¡Sí, sonaba lógico! Le gust… le agradaba Levi.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó de repente, las palabras prácticamente escapándosele de la boca.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué quieres saber, mocoso? – replicó el pelinegro, alzando por fin la vista y fijándola en el adolescente ligeramente sonrojado enfrente suyo.

- Curiosidad… – mintió el ojiverde – Uhm, ¿podría pasar aquí de vez en cuando?

- ¿Qué?

Okay, eso había sido algo descarado de su parte, pero inevitable. De hecho, venía pensando en ello desde el día anterior.

Si bien era cierto que Armin era su mejor amigo y jamás dudaría en brindarle cobijo, no quería molestar a diario al rubio, así que había estado pensando en algún otro posible escondrijo para esas vacaciones, para no ser descubierto por su hermana y que su secreto sea expuesto.

- Mire, mi hermana va a trabajar de 3:00 p.m. a 7:00 p.m. de lunes a sábado – empezó a explicar el castaño – Yo, supuestamente tengo un trabajo de lunes a viernes de 3:00 p.m. a 9:00 p.m., lo que me deja dos horas de más en las que…

- No – cortó seco el ojigris y volvió a concentrarse en su computador.

- ¿Eh? P-pero no voy a molestar, lo juro… es para que mi secreto no…

- No. Y creo que ya es hora de que te devuelvas a tu apartamento.

- ¡¿Eh…?!

Levi se levantó, plantando un golpe con ambas palmas que hizo retumbar la mesa.

- Escucha mocoso – siseó con frialdad – no sé qué clase de confiancitas te hayas tomado conmigo, pero te lo digo desde ya: No me agradas y no te quiero cerca, – clavó sus orbes grises en los verdes cristalinos de Eren – Sé que vivimos al lado, que inevitablemente nos veremos, pero me vale mierda, ¿entendiste? sólo ignórame así como yo te ignoraré. Eres un renacuajo molesto y no necesito más mierdas en mi vida.

Algo en el pecho de Eren dolió.

- L-lo siento… – farfulló bajito, con una voz ligeramente temblorosa.

- No quiero tus disculpas, sólo que te largues de una vez – escupió Levi con indiferencia.

- E-está bien… no lo volveré a fastidiar…

Y con una reverencia corta, Eren salió a paso rápido de aquel lugar, poniéndose en tiempo record los zapatos, soltando las pantuflas en el desnivel y prácticamente corriendo hasta su departamento.

Entró y cerró de un portazo, importándole poco o nada. En un par de zancadas estuvo en su habitación. Se tiró de lleno en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Inhaló y exhaló entrecortadamente, no entiendo por qué le afectaron tanto las palabras del pelinegro.

Se dio vuelta y los ojos comenzaron a escocerle, pero eso era ridículo… él no quería llorar, ¿por qué lloraría? Era sólo un vejete que le había hablado feo, no es la gran cosa, los viejos por lo general hacen eso…

Aunque Levi no era viejo, de hecho lucía joven, no más de 25… pero…

- Ha, ha, ha, ha – rió sarcásticamente el castaño, cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo - ¿Qué me pasa? Pareciera que hasta me gusta…

Y tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió.

No. Eso era imposible. No lo conocía, habían hablado dos veces. No podía gustarle, era estúpido, es decir, ya, el tipo era amable, guapo y al parecer, listo, pero, ¿y qué? Eso no decía nada… aparte, era más amargado y violento que otra cosa.

Una persona así no podía gustarle. Además, Eren era heterosexual… ¿no?

- ¡Agh! Necesito una ducha – se dijo a sí mismo, recordando que su ropa seguía manchada con la suciedad de la terraza.

Con paso lento se adentró en el baño, esperando que una vez más, el agua calmara su mente y aclarara sus sentimientos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wow. **

**Simplemente ¡Wow!**

**Como 5400 palabras de puro relleno D; I'm sorry (¿esto se considera relleno?)**

**Ehm, bueno, holi (?) primero que nada, LO SIENTO por tardar en actualizar, habían ideas, había todo, menos ganas e inspiración para escribir. De hecho, éste mismo capítulo, así tan extenso y todo, me costó una vida. Rehíce muchas veces la gran mayoría de los párrafos... no es del todo de mi agrado, pero no podía hacer nada mejor en estas condiciones (está shena de sentimientos malos like ansiedad y pereza y odio y envidia).**

**Ahora, aclarando otras cosas:**

· **Este fic es riren (Rivaille x Eren) por si aún quedaban dudas D;**

· **El sepso va a tardar, en serio, Eren recién empieza a percatarse de que le gusta Levi y pss, sepso sin amor siquiera de un lado no es sepso (?) D;**

· **¿? No sé xD ¿algo más para aclarar? ¿No? Bueno, le hago promoción a mi otro fic: "Dreaming with touching you", será full of angst owo así que si alguien por acá quiere drama, vaya pal otro y espero que los haga sufrir (?)**

**Finalmente ajguyarsuarstratsyrayseatreay sus reviews ;-; amo sus reviews ajghjagskahgsa son tan jsgakhtsayustrrtarsatyrsya me orgasmean y jkagsraytsrastweatrseatysea joder, son 61, nunca creí que llegara a tanto (es mucho para mi) y… y… so full of love para con ustedes *corazón gay***

**Nos leemos, espero, pronto.**

**Próx cap full of fluff (?)**


End file.
